Reigning in the Wolf
by XanAxe14
Summary: Roman Reigns knows she's the one the moment Erin Horn's scent filled his nose. But the rules and laws the paranormals live by in the WWE are strict, and with a Demon Prince acting as a guardian, and a Lone Wolf on the prowl for Erin to Mate Claim, Roman has to wait for the right time to claim her, but he's not sure when that will be. AU-ish
1. Chapter 1

**1**

The wolf in him growled as he watched her. Unlike a lot of the other workers in the WWE, even some of the talent themselves, she didn't know that he was something considered paranomal.

As a werewolf, and performing under the guise as a WWE wrestler, Roman had free reign to do what he wanted, within reason. The WWE was a sort of pack, though not all of them were wolves or even wolf shifters. Take Braun Strowman, he was actually a bear shifter. Finn Balor was the son of Balor, the Irish Fomorian, or the Demon King. And then Drew McIntyre was a Fey Prince with a secret past. A lot of the supernaturals had to deal with differences, but at least he and Seth Rollins were werewolf shifters and something they could deal with together as a team.

Back to the woman, though.

She was talking to none other than Finn Balor, who seemed to have zeroed in on the woman with the body like the Hawaiian islands. Sure Roman still retained some, if not a lot of his Samoan heritage, but his Italian wolf heritage was just as strong. And the smell this woman exuded was so strong that even the usual smells of the endless streams of arena hallways seemed to fade into the background when she smiled.

Balor raised a brow as he looked over the woman's shoulder at him. Then the Irish Demon Prince placed a hand on the woman's arm, rubbing it as.

Roman's hands clenched into fists at his sides. He'd only taken one step when a hand grasped his shoulder.

"Dude," Dean Ambrose said. The Half Seelie looked over at where the Demon Prince was with the woman. "Well, damn. Never thought this day would come along."

"What?" Seth asked as he was tugging on his tactical vest.

"He smells something that is being pawed at by another man." Dean nodded his head down the hall.

"Oh, that's Balor's new PA. He requested one to help with his schedule and shit like that." Seth said. "I met her, she seems nice. For a human."

"Ooh," Dean cringed. "Sorry man."

"What?" Roman turned his gray gaze as his friend.

"Well, humans are off limits right?" Dean asked.

"Renee's a human." Seth point out. "So that's like a double standard, isn't it?"

"Nah, her grandmother was a witch. The difference is she knows about our world, has been to the other plain of existence even if she doesn't have any sort of magic in her blood."

"Oh, like a squib." Seth said.

The one thing that the Harry Potter author got right, sometimes people were born without magical heritage but it didn't mean they didn't know what the paranormal world was like. So Renee was the exception to the rule.

"I thought you were more of a brunette kind of person." Dean said. "I didn't take you for a blonde."

"When it comes to mates, we know what they smell like." Seth said.

"Shame you haven't found one yet." Renee said as she walked up to them.

Roman went back to the woman who was still talking to Balor. "What's her name?"

"Why don't you take your large ass self and go over there?" Dean suggested, holding Renee's hand. "You know, make your presence known. Not that you have any problem doing that right now."

Down the hall was Alicia Fox, and as her name implied, she was a dark furred fox when she wasn't trying to get laid by something with a dick. She wiggled her fingers at Roman when he glanced in her direction.

Something in him made him move to the blonde haired woman, and Balor. His sulfur smell was on her as he drew closer to the two. The woman had her nose buried in an Ipad of some sort, scrolling through it as Finn's hands continued to rub her arm. Given the chance, Roman would have taken a swing at the Fomorian prince but then again, she was a woman and probably thought it rude. So he didn't.

"Roman, glad to see you." Though Finn didn't sound that way.

The woman turned her head and had to strain up to look at him. She had pouty lips with shoulder length dark blonde hair. She looked like an earth goddess with steel blue eyes.

She smiled. "Hello, Mr. Reigns. I'm Erin Horn."

Erin, such an Irish name. Not that his wolf side cared, he smelled her and she smelt like berries. Blackberries, almost. She had a necklace that looked like a crescent moon on it and it hung just above supple breasts that pooled under her collar bone. The sight of the exposed skin had his mouth watering.

"Roman," he corrected the woman. "You can call me Roman. You're new."

"Yes, she is." Finn said slowly. "She's my personal assistant."

Roman's jaw clenched, his hands still flexing at his sides. The smile, it was the damned smile from the Fomorian that had Roman take a step closer, but Finn's hand pulled Erin back from him.

"Anyway, is there anything in your schedule that you needed changed, Finn?" She turned back to him.

"Yes, let's go talk about it somewhere more private."

"Would it be okay if I went and get something to munch on. I forgot to eat something before coming here. I'm really…"

"No apologies." He continued to rub her arm. "I'll go meet you there in a little bit."

"I'll, uh, see you around, Roman." She hugged the Ipad to her chest and maneuvered out between him and Finn.

Roman watched her walk, the way her luscious hips swayed as she walked in body hugging black jeans. Her blouse hung lower than what he would have liked on a woman and she glanced over her shoulder at him before walking away.

"No," Balor said, his real voice coming out in a growl.

"No?"

"Yes, no you may not claim her. I've already had to scent mark her to keep someone else from rubbing himself all over her."

"Who?" Seth asked as he came up, his heightened hearing already listening in on the conversation.

"Our Lone Wolf." Finn tilted his head, indicating to his right.

Lone Wolf Baron Corbin stood down the hall. He was talking to head wolf in charge, Triple H and his mate Stephanie McMahon. The General Manager and Kurt Angle were having a feud for the fans, something that Finn Balor already had to deal with. And as the group were talking, Baron Corbin was glaring at them from down the hall.

At least Erin couldn't smell she'd been scent marked by Finn, she didn't seem to care that he had been touching her at all. But Roman knew why he was doing it, keeping her close to him.

The Lone Wolf was once a rogue, who came to the WWE to keep out of trouble by the Para-Council, the ruling law body of all creatures. The WWE was employed as a way to keep these creatures in line and since Baron Corbin had already screwed up once, he was already on a short leash.

"She's under my care, I'm not letting her go." Finn moved away from the wall. "Excuse me, I have another job to do. Besides, she's a good worker." Then he left in the direction Erin did.

Dean leaned against the opposite wall when Roman walked back to his group of friends. "Well that complicates things, doesn't it?"

"Not really." Roman answered.

"You sound so sure of it." Renee said. "Shouldn't you take your time and get to know her first?"

His response was a growl, eyeing the blonde haired Canadian. Dean stood up so fast that he blocked Roman's gaze.

"Knock that Alpha bullshit off, especially around my wife and mate. You can screw up again for all I care, she's just pointing out that we don't need no roster fighting going on right now."

"Are we hearing Dean Ambrose speak logic for once?" Seth asked. "Kidding aside, he's right. We don't need you riling up a Demon Prince and a Lone Wolf prick. As far as we're concerned, she's been marked by Finn. Although from the smell of it, it's not for romantic reasons."

"It wouldn't be the first time someone has been scent marked for protection." Renee said. "I've seen it myself."

Roman growled, his wolf threatening to explode from him. He would need to go for a run that night. As the moon started to get fuller in the night sky, the need to run as a wolf itched like mange.

Instead of heading towards the locker room, Roman headed for catering.

* * *

Erin had never seen anyone more intense that Roman Reigns up close. Of course she didn't follow the WWE enough to know what he was like at all. She just really needed the job to help out with her thin income. She just needed a little more to move from home to somewhere less cold.

As she found some small sandwiches, she heard giggling from somewhere to the right of her. Over her shoulder was Alicia Fox and Alexa Bliss, two female superstars she'd not been able to meet since working for Finn Balor. Yet she may have bit the bullet about the company's hospitality when it came to them, they turned their noses up to her and turned away when seeing that she was watching them.

"Hey," he breathed into her ear.

"Finn!" She yelped and spun around to look at him. "What? How? Damn, you're quiet."

He smiled that devilish smile of his. "Yes, I can be. You wanted to talk about my schedule. I know I screwed it up a few times…"

"It's no problem, it's just trying to prioritize the most important ones, you know." She grabbed for the Ipad she was given. "So from the looks of things, they really want you in on this photo shoot."

They talked about his schedule. When they had first met Erin felt scared of him. No, he may not have been a big man, just shy of six feet. But he was still sinfully handsome with sky blue eyes that seemed to trap her in their gaze.

Erin and Finn sat down away from the others, until the woman named Bayley, a really nice woman who was teaming with Finn in the mixed tag team stuff, one male and one female tag team partners. Bayley was nice, she'd even hugged Erin in greeting.

"It's good to hear Finn finally found someone to keep his schedule intact. He's messed it up so many times." She smiled at Erin.

"Don't remind me. But Erin is doing a fine job keeping me in line."

Bayley tilted her head and then glanced behind her. She looked at something, or someone, but rolled her eyes.

"That fox is going to get herself hurt again." Bayley said.

Erin looked up and found that Alexa Bliss and Alicia Fox had blocked both Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins from entering the room. But Erin looked, Roman seemed to be looking at something other than Alicia.

Was it her imagination or did it look like he was looking directly at her?

The Samoan man, big in muscle and in height, lowered his chin but his eyes still looked like they were watching her. It was so intense she had to look away.

When the back of Finn's hand rubbing her arm started, she looked at him and smiled. He had a way of making her worries go away.

"So today is your first day on the job? Are you going to get Finn things he may need?" Bayley asked as she leaned forward.

"No, she's not." Finn said with something of an edge in his voice. "If I need anything I'll do it myself. She keeps my schedule and that's it."

"Oh, well that's good. I mean, you are nicer than what Dolph Ziggler is to his PA. She seems to be his Cinderella."

At the mention of the man known as Dolph Ziggler, his voice called out.

"Come on, can't you keep up, Ellis?"

A woman, shorter than Erin herself, pulled a rolling suitcase through the catering area. There was a second woman, her face looking down and shadowing the giant of a man Drew Mcintyre.

"That's Melanie Ellis following Dolph and Sienna Daniels, the one shadowing Drew." Bayley said.

"Can't Melanie do something? Report him or something?" Erin asked.

Bayley only shook her head.

"Not really." Finn sighed. "Sienna is new, like you. So we don't know much about her. Melanie has been around for a while."

"Maybe I can…"

"No one hangs out with them." Finn said, his voice sharp again. "I'm not telling you to try to be their friends but, at least Dolph is toxic."

"Oh. Okay. Maybe just saying hi to them will be better." Erin said.

She looked down at her partially eaten sandwich and looked at the Ipad that was open on Finn's schedule.

A shadow fell down on the table and she looked up. Roman Reigns was looking down at her, a slight smile quirking at the edges of his mouth. Again, his gaze seemed to be like a spear directly into her face.

She bit lower lip and looked back at her food. His eyes felt like hot pokers on her skin.

"You're back, Roman." Finn said in a tone that didn't sound like his happy go lucky self.

"Yes, I am." The man replied.

She looked up at him against and glanced at Roman's usual attire when it came to his wrestler persona. He wore a lot of tactical attire, a vest, pocketed pants and assault boots. His hair was loose around his upper middle back and Erin bit her lip when he crossed his arms, which bunched up his undershirt. Her eyes danced across the intricate tattoo that went from Roman's wrist to his shoulder and pectoral area.

Erin's body did a lot of things, a slight sheen of sweat spreading out over her forehead.

Finn's hand rubbed her arm, he moved a little closer and then draped and arm around the back of her seat. "What can we do for you, Roman?"

"Nothing really, but then again it's not every day we meet new people around here."

"Come on, man. We have to get going." Seth Rollins said. "It's nice to meet you, Erin."

"You, too, Mr…."

"Seth," he cut in. "Just call me Seth. Dean's already waiting to go over our places in the show."

"Great, just what I wanted to deal with. If Ziggles can't get here on time he'll usually blame that PA of his when really it's his sorry ass."

Roman nodded at Erin and then he turned and followed Seth out of the catering area.

The loss of Roman's presence tugged at Erin, something she had never felt before. The magnetic pull that she never felt before in her life. Even her body betrayed what her mind was telling her.

Danger.

* * *

 **I love reading paranormal romances, so that's why I started this story while in a funk with another. I hope you guys like it. I'll be back when I can since life just got majorly turned around on me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

He smelt her before he saw her. The sulfur stench of Finn Balor was still all over her as she walked down the hall.

It had been a few days since their initial meeting and Roman was happy to see her. Per usual, as this was a house show, there weren't any cameras around backstage but that didn't stop some of the shifters and that witch from starting shit with her.

Alicia Fox approached Erin when Finn had gone out for his match. Roman wasn't due out until later in the show and so he took to shadowing the curvy woman. She was doing something on her Ipad when Fox showed up.

"So, you're like new around here. Then you must know the rules." Roman quirked a brow at that statement.

"What rules?"

"Dressing like that." Fox motioned to Erin's body. "You know, if you didn't stuff your face all the time, you would have a lot of guys falling for you."

"Sure, whatever." Erin then glared down at her Ipad.

"I mean, you could get Finn, but I doubt he would like to see what's under that shirt."

Fed up, Roman marched up to them. Fox heard him first and when she looked at him with that sultry smile, it fell when his wolf eyes flashed at her.

"Erin," he couldn't stop the growl slipping out between his teeth.

She slowly raised her head and looked at him. "Yes, Roman?"

"Is there a problem?" He eyed Fox, who licked her lips.

"No," Erin answered. "Nothing is wrong." She tugged at her black shirt, revealing a hint of a white bra strap at the shoulder. "Did you need something, Roman?"

"Not really, no. Just making sure you're taken care of."

"Are you going to murder me with that look?" She asked, her thumb rubbing the edge of the tablet in her hand.

Had he been exuding a feeling? He was trying to get the fox shifter to go away, but the dark skinned woman refused to. She pulled her shoulders back and presented her neck to him, a sure sign of submission and yet he was not falling for it.

"I'm sorry, it's been a while since I met a pretty woman." He said as he leaned on the wall next to Erin.

Erin looked at Alicia and then back at him, her brows furrowing as if thinking about what he had said. She was doubting herself, since Fox was definitely more of a diva than a female superstar, so she had a lot more going for her than Balor's PA did. She had a background in modeling; though Roman wanted to know more about Erin's background.

"What are you doing after the show, Erin?" Roman asked as he crossed his arms and allowing his arm to brush up against hers.

"Traveling to the next show with Finn. Well that's not until the morning."

"How about dinner? Got any plans for that?" He felt her shifting away from him, trying to escape.

"No, not that I'm aware of." After that sentence she shook her head and looked at the floor.

"There you are." Baron's voice boomed. They had a one on one match that night in the house show. "Oh, you're the new chick, aren't you?"

"She's Balor's PA. I'm keeping her company." Roman stood taller, though already in his boots he was pretty big.

The nearly seven foot tall Baron Corbin smiled at Erin and held a hand out. "Nice to meet you, Balor's PA."

"It's Erin Horn." She said as she shook his hand.

Then the cocky ass wolf brought her hand up to his mouth and kissed the back of it, smiling his wolf grin at her. There was no mistaking that hungry look in the Lone Wolf's eyes.

"Such a unique name for a unique woman." His thumb rubbed the back of her hand while he spoke.

Alicia knew when she was not wanted, so she left. Neither wolves caring for her high pitched huff or her crossed arms. Roman was more worried about attacking Baron Corbin while out of character.

"Um," Erin pulled her hand away and Roman smiled when she rubbed the back of her hand on her black jeans. "Thank you, Mr. Corbin."

"Baron. We don't really follow formalities around here."

"Yes, I am starting to see that." She glanced between Roman and Corbin.

"What are you doing to my PA?" Finn asked from feet away.

He smelt more like sulfur than ever but seeing as Erin was completely human, a human that called to Roman's wolf no less, she couldn't smell it. She did sigh and had to walk around Corbin to get to Finn.

"Nothing, I guess they were keeping me company." She said, rubbing her arm with her free hand.

"Am I going to have to lock you in a room when I have a match?" Finn began to rub her arms, using his sulfur to mark her again.

"I didn't mean to cause trouble, Finn."

"You're not the one causing problems." He murmured, then pushed a chunk of her hair from her face.

"What's up, little man?" Corbin asked with a laugh in his voice.

The look on Erin's face almost had Roman in stitches. She did not look thrilled with that bravado from the General Manager of Raw.

"Just making sure that nothing happens with my PA. She's rather important to me." Finn responded. "How about I talk to you about something that has been on my mind, Erin."

"Oh, uh okay. Sure, Finn."

Finn motioned for her to follow him down the hall. He put his hand on her back and guided her between Roman and Corbin.

When Erin was out of earshot Corbin growled at Roman.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? I saw her first." Corbin said.

"Last I checked, you were bedding Fox."

"Why do you think she's after your tail? Besides, she calls to my wolf."

"As does mine."

"Are we going to have a pissing contest in the middle of a hall?" Dean's voice cut in, the fey man leaning on his wife's shoulders as they walked up with Seth in tow.

"Keep away from Erin." Corbin took a step towards Roman.

"Fat chance, Lone Wolf," growled the Universal Champion.

"None of you will get anywhere near her without Finn's involvement. So why not just stop?" Renee said.

Corbin grunted. "Keep your woman in line, Ambrose."

"Not going to happen." Dean responded, eyes narrowing just a fraction and the air getting chillier than what would be considered normal.

Dean dropped his hold on Renee, Seth even started to crowd Corbin as Roman pushed off the wall. Three against one, with no back up seeing that Corbin was alone in this matter, he broke eye contact with Roman and stepped back.

"She's mine. I will stake my claim to her." The Lone Wolf said.

"And you better expect to get a spear to the gut if you bullshit your way into her pants." Roman responded.

"See you tonight, mutt."

Mutt, just the thing to be called. Sure, unlike Corbin who was a full wolf, that jab was just harsh. But then again turning rogue was worse than being a mutt.

"Roman," Renee's calm voice said. "I know you like her, I know she calls to your wolf side, but we don't need any fighting going on in the roster right now."

"Come on, man, listen to her." Seth said. "This will just blow up in your face."

Not if he convinced Finn to let him have Erin first.

* * *

Finn's hand ran up and down Erin's arm to a slow and silent rhythm. He smiled at her as they stood in catering. There was a law that all superstars and crew workers had to abide by, never to leave the arena before the show ended. So Finn had taken her to catering for some sandwiches and a few drinks while they talked about something. It was work related, after all.

"So you want to do this?" She looked at what he had brought up on the Ipad.

"It's for the kids, mostly." He shrugged. "I like Legos and doing a signing at this Lego shop would be fun, don't you think?"

"You're asking me?"

"You'll have to be there."

"Is this something your COOs are okay with?" She shivered as his thumb brushed over the junction of her inner elbow with his thumbnail.

"They're fine with it. I just needed to make sure that you're okay with it, there will be a lot of kids there."

"I'm fine with kids." She glanced down.

At least Finn insisted on wearing clothes this time. It wasn't that she was uncomfortable with seeing the man in his wrestling outfit, but she didn't have to worry about looking down and it seem like she was staring at his crotch. Not that she didn't try to guess what his ass looked like any time he was facing away from her in his trunks.

The man was a walking sin almost.

Yet, she couldn't stop thinking about a certain Samoan superstar who seemed to stand off in the distance and stare. Like really stare at something, and sometimes Erin thought it was her but she couldn't be sure.

When she looked back up again, sure enough there was Roman standing just at the doorway with Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose, Renee Young tagging a long. Seth, Dean and Renee were talking together but Roman wasn't, he was staring off somewhere and again it appeared that he was staring right back at Erin.

"Erin," Finn poked her arm.

"Huh, sorry. I was...thinking."

"I have a funny feeling that it's about someone in particular." Finn tilted his head. "Am I right?"

She sighed but ended up nodding. How could he not know that she was thinking of someone. As she fiddled with the Ipad, Erin heard Finn chuckle.

"Who? If you don't mind me asking."

"No, I don't...I don't think that's a good thing to do. We've barely known each other."

"Erin, if you're going to work with me, I need to know what's bothering you, what's really upsetting you." His hand touched her knee. "You can trust me. Just let me in."

"I…" she glanced back at Roman, but he was no longer there. Dean and Seth were also gone but Renee was talking to Bayley. "I like this guy."

"That guy isn't me, is it?"

"No, I'm sorry." She caught him smiling. "I mean, you're nice and all, you're really attractive but I…"

"You fancy someone a little bit bigger, in height and muscle?"

"Well, yeah." She felt her face get hot.

"Is he a worker; someone who works behind the scenes?"

Erin shook her head. "No, he's a performer."

"Baron Corbin?"

"Oh, geez, no. Not him. He seems nice and all but he really puts it on thick. And it was rude to call you little man."

"Jabs like that are normal around here. I'm used to them." He waved his hand like there was an annoying fly buzzing around or something.

"Well, it's still rude."

"Roman Reigns?" Finn asked, but then again it didn't sound like he was asking it as a question. "I kind of figured you would gravitate to him."

"He just...I don't know what it is that attracts me to him. There's something there that feels...good. Dangerous, but good at the same time. I can't really explain it. Then he asked me out to dinner a little while ago."

"Did you say yes?"

"No, I didn't. Baron walked up before Roman could say anything else." Erin sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time. "I mean, I'm not a nun or anything but if I knew that we weren't doing anything for dinner, I would have accepted his invitation."

"Right now, I want you to focus on your job, Erin."

"You're right, Finn." She looked in his eyes. "I should focus on my job. I've only just started working here but I need to do my job, not worry about some man or two men trying to woo me." She paused. "Where did that come from?"

"What?"

"That last sentence. It didn't sound like something I would have said."

He shrugged as he leaned on the table. He still smiled though.

Finn's phone went off and he grabbed it. As he texted whoever was on the other end Erin looked around and felt nervous. Scared. Fear. Yes, she felt fear and she didn't know why.

When she looked up there was no way of missing the smile that Baron Corbin was giving her.

He stood a ways away, leaning up against a wall in the catering area. Much like Roman, he seemed to be looking right at her. But this feeling, it wasn't a thrill that ran through her body. It was cold, icy and dangerous, a different kind of dangerous than what she'd previously thought about Roman. This was the danger in which she knew she was bodily going to feel pain.

Why? She asked herself that as she looked back at her Ipad, hoping to look like she hadn't noticed him.

What was going on around this company?

* * *

 **Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed this update. I'll be back when I can.**


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

The moon was getting fuller, the energy She exuded was pulling on Roman's wolf side. The wolf frenzy was even driving Seth to get a little antsy. Usually as the full moon was at its peak, they would escape out into the wilderness and go hunting for deer or rabbits, just to let their wolf sides loose. But the smell of a woman, his woman, was driving him nuts.

Blackberries mixed with sulfur was becoming a common scent around the arenas they went to. In the last two weeks that he had been around, showing up even when getting the Demon's glare, she'd gasp. Those little sounds drove Roman nuts when she did something like that around him.

Roman liked walking up on her silently, speak in her ear and have her jump.

"Stop that." She would hiss and shove him slightly. She could never budge him.

In the two weeks, Erin started smiling at him. In those two weeks, he'd tried and failed to get her to go out to eat with him.

This time Baron had beat him to his prize. Balor wasn't anywhere, he had something to do more than likely, and seeing as Bayley wasn't around either, it probably had to do with their mix match tag stuff.

Roman found Baron Corbin leaning on the wall looking down at Erin. She wasn't smiling, she was holding her well known iPad against her nice chest and looking at the floor. She was looking anywhere but at Corbin.

Seth's hand grabbed Roman's shoulder. "Don't do it, man. Don't start anything."

He growled at his friend, a warning to back off. Pulling away from Seth's grip, Roman headed over to where his girl was standing.

"You know, you could always come work for me." He heard Baron say. "I could treat you like a princess."

"Can you please stop?" She shifted away from him. "I like who I am working with."

"Erin, come here, please." Roman said. He tried to keep an even tone, but it was hard not to when it was blatantly obvious what Corbin was trying to do.

Baron Corbin's jaw clenched but the little woman, well short woman with the wanton curves, walked up to him.

"Um, yes, Roman?" She barely made eye contact with him as she stood in front of him.

"Follow me." He stepped aside and motioned for her to go in the direction of where Seth was standing.

Roman touched her for the first time, placing his hand on her back and pushing her down the hall. He shot Corbin one more glare before he guided Erin towards the curtain that led to the ramp.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to...I don't even know what I'm trying to say." She rubbed her face with her free hand. "He makes me uncomfortable."

"That's why I'm trying to get you away from him," Roman said as they passed Seth.

Seth fell in line after Roman. Two out of Three Shield brothers meant enough protection for this lone female, not that Seth was staking his claim with her. That went for someone else.

"Finn's match should be done about now, I'm taking you to meet up with him behind the stage."

The crowd was getting louder and louder, something must have happened out there and it was no wonder that Bayley came in first.

"Hi, Erin. I love your shirt. Did Finn talk you into getting the Spiderman shirt?" Bayley asked in her bubbly self.

"Yeah, well, it was his shirt first. I'm surprised it fit actually." Erin looked down at herself.

"Oh, you look just fine." The taller than average female superstar smiled at her. "Hi, Finn. You really do know how to stake your claim, don't you?"

Sweat dripped off the end of Finn's nose as he looked at the group. "Erin, what's the matter?"

"Baron Corbin, he kind of freaked me out. But Roman was nice enough to bring me to you."

Balor grasped her elbow, pulling her away from Roman. Though Roman was quite close to growling at the upsurge of sulfur, Seth nudged him in the ribs.

"Is everything all right around here?" Stephanie McMahon, Triple H's mate, asked.

"We're just fine, Steph." Finn said as he pulled Erin closer to him.

Erin's eyes began to glaze over, like the edge of sleep were starting to show up. She was being lulled into sleep no doubt by one of Balor's soothing spells. The man's pupils dilated, nearly filling the entirety of his eyes with black.

"I'll let you get back to it then. Roman, I need to talk to you about something." Stephanie said.

His jaw clenched but he didn't object. He didn't object when Finn took his tired assistant away.

"We need to talk about her." Stephanie said. "Look, we don't need fighting back here. Corbin's already bitching about wanting to claim her. Is she a wolf?"

"No, not that I know of. But I want her." He squared his shoulders up and looked at Triple H's human wife. "She calls to my wolf."

"Don't start shit, okay. That's the last thing my Dad wants right now." She narrowed her eyes and glanced back at Seth. "You're not having any problems are you?"

"No, just trying to keep the peace around here." He even offered a shrug in response.

"Good, now get your asses together and don't start shit." She turned and walked off, probably back to her husband.

Screw problems, the last thing Roman wanted was someone else's scent all over Erin.

* * *

When Erin woke up, she was back in the hotel room.

"What happened?" She looked down at herself, but she was wearing her clothes.

Finn's head appeared and then disappeared at the foot of the bed, only to show up again. Intrigued, Erin crawled to the end of the bed and looked down at him. Finn was doing sit ups, his rock hard abs flexing each time he came up. Being on the road prevented him from working out in a traditional manner so he did what he could in the time that he could.

"Finn? How did I get back to the hotel room?" She asked.

"I carried you."

"Yeah, right." Erin responded. She was sure he'd pulled a muscle if he even attempted to.

"You shouldn't say stuff like that." He responded in a huff.

"Say what?"

"You know what I'm talking about. Body shaming yourself isn't the way to a happy and healthy mentality."

Then she'd been mentally ill for a long time.

"I have a feeling the quietness is you saying you had something awful happen in the past. Do you want to talk about it?" He sat up and wrapped his arms around his knees as he made eye contact with her.

"No, I don't want to bother you with my size eighteen problems."

"Now you're measuring your problems?"

She shrugged and pushed some of her hair from her face. "I mean, look at me. I'm fat."

"You're healthy." He said. "You can't be shaped like one of the Bellas, or Alicia Fox, it would make your round face look weird."

"Finn," she looked at the rolls that bunched up the shirt she was wearing.

"Hawaiians, or just the whole of the Polynesian Islands in the South Pacific, believe that their women should be the shape of their islands. Even that children's movie Moana was round in stature."

"I never saw it. I didn't take you for a Disney Princess fan."

"Image is nothing to look at. Image is how you project yourself. And sometimes people know more about you at a first glance than you may think. They have a sense about a person." He leaned back on his hands and looked up at her.

Erin swung her legs over the end of the bed. "I feel like I need to go for a walk."

"It's late, Erin."

"Yeah well I slept longer than I should have. I need, I need to breathe, I need some air. Alone." She stood up and found her shoes next to the door. "I'm also hungry."

"Please take your phone, Erin." Finn didn't even turn around to watch her.

She did as she was told as she slipped her shoes on. She made sure that she also had her hotel keycard. She left shortly after.

Things were starting to get strange. She thought that working with Finn and in the WWE would get her mind off of everything going on in her life but that was a mistake. If anything she felt worse about herself and about where she was going. There didn't seem to be anything to look forward to.

Well, except for Roman. That was something she really enjoyed looking forward too, but she highly doubt he felt the same way. At least watching him, his arms bulging under the strain of his shirt was great to look at. The lines of his arm tattoo was too tempting not to try to touch. She wondered how his skin felt under her touch.

Before long, and long into her mental fantasies, she was outside the hotel in a city she didn't know anything about. They were on the east coast, where history was prevelent but it didn't satisfy her.

"Erin," she turned slightly at the baritone voice.

She gulped when seeing Dean Ambrose. He was outside smoking a cigarette.

"You know those things cause cancer, right?" She asked.

"So offering you a puff would get turned down, right?" He asked.

"Yeah, I don't smoke or do any of that medical marijuana stuff." She rubbed her forearm. "Where's Renee?"

"Out with some girls. Girls night out. You weren't asked?"

"I fell asleep. I still don't believe Finn when he said he carried me back to the hotel."

"He's full of surprises."

They didn't speak for a while. She stood to his right as he sucked on the rancid smoke from the small stick in his hand. He let it out through his nose, giving her the mental image of a dragon blowing smoke.

"Why are you out here?" She asked.

"I should ask you the same thing."

"I'm...trying to get some air."

"If you run into Roman and Seth let me know. They like going out for night time runs before the big guy falls asleep."

"Oh, okay."

She left Dean Ambrose with this cancer stick and headed towards the sidewalk that ran up a relatively busy street.

There weren't a lot of places, other than bars, that were open at that time of night. She did find a small market where she got a hot dog with onion, ketchup and mayonnaise with a soda in a bottle. She hated ice in any of her drinks. She didn't feel like walking and eating at the same time so she stood in front of the little market and ate her hot dog, making sure to toss her trash in the nearby trash can.

Something bumped up against her leg. Looking down there was a massive talk with pale blue eyes looking up at her. It was huge, almost wolf size. Like a Malamute or something. Black and white colored coat and it was not growling.

"Oh, okay. I'm sorry, I don't have anything." She shore her hands to him, backing up.

It whined, it's pointed ears swiveling slightly. The large dog sat down and wagged its tail while continuing to look up at her. Erin frowned, looked around for any possible owner who could have lost such a big beautiful dog.

Again it whined, and rubbed it's head against her leg. She tried to push it away, but the large dog growled. Well not menacingly, it was more like a grumble as it tried to get closer.

"Look, I don't have anything." She moved away only to trip.

She started to fall to the side but ended up face planting in the soft black and white fur of the dog, who had moved it's large frame between her and the cement. For all of her weight was on the dog, it held her up as if she were nothing.

When she finally sat, her ankle aching in mild pain, she found herself face to nose with the black nose of the dog. Then a wet tongue went up the side of her face before the dog sat down in front of her.

"Do you really have to be all up in my business? I'm, god, I have all sorts of problems going on." Erin said. "Now my ankle hurts thanks to you."

But this dog didn't get the hint. As she tried to stand up and head back to the hotel, it was with her. It kept really close, almost his, yes it was definitely male, his entire back reached well up over her waist as she walked. Maybe it was part Great Dane or Irish Wolfhound, but it was still pretty large. Not that she was tall to begin with.

"Short and fat." Erin said.

The dog huffed when she came to a stop at a red crosswalk.

"Well, look at me." She motioned to herself. "You see free food, I see too big for my breeches. I get reminded of it every day. You know my last boyfriend tried to force me on several diets."

The dog's head twisted to the side. Just as the red light turned green for her to cross, the dog continued to follow.

"Yeah, that happened. And then he broke up with me through text. That's one of the reasons why I took this job, so that I didn't have to move back to my folks' home. Still can't believe they're gone."

She nearly tripped over the dog as he came to stand in front of her. Someone was standing in the middle of the sidewalk in front of Erin. The dog growled, he growled so loud and so deep it vibrated against her legs.

"Baron?" Erin asked.

The buzzed headed man smiled at her, but it wasn't the nice smile he'd tried on her earlier in the day. He was dressed differently than how he tried to look during his show, with a black shirt with a wolf embossed on the front and some slightly baggy jeans with a pair of boots. He looked bigger than she had remembered.

The dog continued to growl as Baron walked up to her. There was something about his eyes that didn't look right, they were almost shiny in the near darkness because the section of sidewalk they were on had a few burnt out lights.

"I claim you." He stopped feet from her, the only thing preventing him from touching her was the large dog that had stood in front of Erin's legs.

"What? Are you drunk or something?" Erin asked.

"I've made my claim, no one can contest it."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Erin stepped back.

"I claim you for my mate." This time Baron growled, almost like an animal.

Erin shook her head but that didn't stop Baron from trying to reach out for her.

The dog lunged for Baron's hand, jaws snapped and actually sinking into his flesh. As Baron screamed obsenities at the dog Erin took her chance and ran.

A whole lot of should haves and shouldn't haves ran through her mind as she tried going back to the hotel. She shouldn't have drank soda, she should have just stayed at the hotel, and the worst was she shouldn't have been fat to begin with. It didn't take Baron long to run up on her from behind and wrap his arms around her.

"AHHH!" She screamed, only to have a baseball glove sized hand clamp down over her mouth.

"Shut up!" Baron hissed into her ear.

Erin's feet dangled in the air as he carried her towards a dark alley. She tried kicking, she even tried screaming though that was a useless attempt to contain some air in her aching chest. As he pushed her up against one wall, her head hit the wall and everything went black for a second time that day.

* * *

 **Yep, Baron went there. I'll be back again, not sure when but I will.**


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

Roman hurled his human body at Corbin, Seth not far behind. Seth had shifted mid jump, landing on his two feet in front of Erin as Roman's strength pretty much tossed Corbin back against the second wall.

"She's mine. I made the claim, you saw me." Corbin growled as he stood upright.

Even though Corbin was a few inches taller than him, Roman knew he had the upper hand in the strength department.

"She rebuked that lame ass claim."

"Females have no say in the matter."

"Maybe back in the old days, but we're in the here and now." Dean's voice said from the other end of the alley.

Corbin looked at the dirty blonde haired fey. "Stay out of this. This is wolf territory."

"Not when you've pissed off the rest of The Shield. Three against one. But then you're going against Triple H's wishes, no one fights over her."

"Then he's breaking that rule." Corbin jabbed a finger at Roman.

"He didn't claim her for his mate." Seth said as he knelt at Erin's head. "She's bleeding. She's got a good size lump on the back of her head."

"You did that!" His fangs nearly ruptured out of his mouth as Roman turned his glowing gaze on Corbin.

The shadows shifted. It got colder. Finn Balor appeared on the other side of the dumpster, using his nifty demon tricks to get him there. Sulfur licked at the air as he walked towards where Seth was kneeling at Erin's side.

"I can heal her." Finn said. "I should not have let her out of my sight." His dark voice dripped as red glowing eyes turned towards Roman and Corbin. "We'll deal with this another time."

Sitting Erin up, Finn took one of her arms and wrapped it around his neck and stood up with her. Her head lulled on his shoulder as he held her close to him.

"I'll make sure she doesn't remember anything." He looked over at the four men. "This has better not happen again."

"You can't decide that. I've made my claim, she can't turn it away." Corbin said.

"Take that up with Triple H. I'm not letting her anywhere near anymore wolves until that is sorted out as well."

And as he had arrived, Finn took Erin back to the hotel via teleporting through shadow. The Demon Prince had saved the woman from actually getting seriously hurt but that left three wolves and fey standing in a darkened alley.

"Run along, little doggy. Mutts like you have no place with full blooded wolves. I'm actually surprised Seth hasn't tried to hump her yet." Corbin said.

Seth grabbed Roman's shoulder. "Don't do it, man. He wants to fight. Come on, we'll run back and see how she's doing."

"You guys go. I've still got some surfing to do." Dean said before evaporating into air.

Dean was a Sylph fey, he could control the wind and air, even turning himself invisible and much like Finn's shadow traversing, he could travel via air to anywhere he needed to be. No doubt he was going to find his wife.

Stepping back from Corbin, Roman let his wolf take over. His bones popped but it hadn't been uncomfortable, not with the amount of adrenaline coursing through his veins. He shifted without ease, much as Seth did, and then ran off into the night.

"She's still mine, Mutt!" Corbin called out to him.

Ignoring the jab, Roman sprinted full out back to the hotel. There was a side door that didn't have any cameras, which was next to some trash cans that Roman and Seth stashed their clothing. They got dressed in silence and then headed up to floor six, room sixty-six, a style in which Finn seemed to enjoy. Hell, he'll drop bread crumbs and none would be the wiser, except for anyone who knew Finn Balor as a Demon Prince, well Fomorian prince. He left his father in the Irish underworld to become a professional wrestler.

Seth knocked first, and only had to wait a few seconds before Finn opened the door.

"Go away," Finn's eyes flashed black at them.

"Look, I just need…" Roman stopped when he heard her moan.

She was laying out on the bed and a wet washcloth was draped over her forehead. She was shirtless save for her white bra and there were remnants of something stained her skin. She still had her pants on, so that was a good thing.

"What did you do?" Roman demanded of the Demon Prince.

"My spells are none of your concern, Roman."

"Mmm, Roman," he heard her moan, her head twisting to the side. Her light colored hair spilled out around her like a halo before she lay quiet again.

Finn's hand fisted into his shirt, preventing Roman from entering the room. "I don't need you interrupting the spell. It's dissolving her memories and replacing new ones for her. She'll think that tonight never happened."

His wolf wanted to lash out at Finn, to bite him, shred him for trying to erase a memory.

"She can't remember being claimed, Roman." Finn said. "She won't remember therefore it never happened and she won't be made to go through with it."

"So she's still free of control from a wolf?" Seth asked.

"Yes, that's my plan. But you have to stop trying to go after her. I've had to bathe her in my smell to get yours off of her." Finn looked at Roman. "Go get some sleep, be her friend. But don't try any wolf claiming."

"The full moon lunacy we go through, don't let her out on those nights." Seth said. "Don't let her go anywhere."

"I won't. And thanks for being the smart one." Finn nodded at the other wolf.

"Come on, man, we know when we're not wanted. Let her sleep." Seth tugged on Roman's shoulder.

He should have stayed, but then again just below those blue eyes a demon was boiling over. The smell of sulfur intensified, a raise in temperature indicating that the normally placid man was going to explode. The last thing Roman wanted was a raging demon on his tail.

"Can you at least put a shirt on her? She looks," his eyes flexed over to Erin. "Cold."

"I will, don't worry." Finn then closed the door him his face.

"Damn Demon." Roman grunted as he turned away from the door.

* * *

"Did I get drunk?" Erin asked Finn as he was rummaging around in his stuff for a shirt.

"I think we both did."

That explained why she woke up to his arm wrapped around her waist. She still had pants on so that meant that she didn't go that far. Everything was sort of a blur, like there was smoke and fog in her brain. But drinking wasn't really her thing.

Finn told her that they had gone out to drink, which explained why she saw Roman's face swimming around in that fog. No, she didn't remember seeing Roman, only at the venue where they had been performing. Maybe he had been there with Finn and her wherever they went to drink at.

At first when waking up, she could explain why her head felt stuffed up, like there was an extreme head cold. But then again waking up cuddled to her boss was sort of like the weirdest wake up call when he gripped her hip and seemed to mumble something in her ear. He'd opened his eyes when she turned her head to look over her shoulder at him.

After that initial wake up, she quickly went to the bathroom to get ready to go. She looked like a mess, her hair was all sorts of which ways and that was when she realized she'd not had a shirt on. Her stomach roll hung out over her pants as she looked at herself. Then Erin asked for Finn to get her a shirt from her bag.

"I'm going to have to do laundry." She said when she noticed she was down to only a few clean set of clothes.

"Same," Finn said as he held a shirt up to inspect.

After that they left for their rental car. When Erin and Finn got to the lobby of the hotel, a short distance away from them were the two women who were PAs for Dolph Ziggler and Drew McIntyre.

"Hi," Erin said, and waved at them.

"Hi," the one named Sienna responded. "Have either of you seen Dolph by chance?"

"No," Finn stopped and looked at them. "Where's Drew?"

"He's waiting in the car but Dolph kicked Melanie out of the room and she can't get back in. Drew told us to wait here for him."

"Ring rat?" Finn asked.

"Something like that." Melanie mumbled while her eyes looked like they were glazed over and she seemed more skinny than some of the other times Erin had seen her. She did look at Erin. "You're pretty."

"Um, thank you." Erin tucked some of her hair behind her ear.

Sienna put her hand on Melanie's shoulder. "We'll wait a little longer."

"Erin, could you go wait in the car? You remember where we parked it?" Finn asked as he handed her his backpack.

"Um, yeah." She took it and slung it over her shoulder. "Would you like me to take the suitcase, too?"

"If it's not too much of a problem, that would be great." He smiled at her.

Taking her suitcase, his suitcase and Finn's backpack, she walked through automatic door that lead outside to the a bright sunny early autumn day. Outside, Erin turned around and looked in through the window and found Finn hugging Melanie, his hand running through her long hair. She almost came up his chin, that was how short she was, not that Erin was anymore taller herself.

They almost looked cute together.

"Need help?" She jumped and turned at the sound of Roman's voice.

He was dressed casually, especially in form fitting black jeans, sneakers and a sleeveless athletic top. His hair was bunched up in a ball under the back of his head and he pulled some really thick looking sunglasses up his face. He towered over her, smiling no less.

"I uh, I'm just taking some stuff to the car while I wait for Finn." She said.

"He made you take his stuff?" Roman tilted his head.

"No, he's, I offered to take his stuff for him. I think he's consoling Melanie. Dolph kicked her out of the room or something like that."

"That was nice of you. But I can do that. Just point me in the direction of the car you're taking."

She handed Roman the backpack and one of the suitcases and motioned towards a side area lot near the hotel. She tried to walk in step with him but he seemed to be able to take one stride to her three. Erin had to jog to keep up with him.

"I hate tall people." She mumbled.

"Excuse me?" She nearly ran into Roman when he stopped and turned to look back at her.

She repeated herself. "I hate tall people. They don't have to jog just to keep up with someone else. I do, you know." She stopped and took a few deep breaths.

"I'm sorry, I'd forgotten you're…" He started to say.

"Fat?" Erin asked.

"What?"

"I mean look at me. I've got rolls." She motioned to the oversize shirt hiding her stomach.

He shook his head. "You're definitely not fat. Samoans take pride in having healthy women."

She raised her brow at him. "Yeah?" That was pretty much what Finn had told her the night before, before they had gone out to go for a drink.

"Yeah. And mothers, they are supposed to have extra pounds to help support the growth of a new life. Have you met my cousin's wife, Naomi? She's not exactly the picture of a Bella. She's happy and healthy and my cousin loves her."

He said that like he knew, like he had believed that. Erin looked away, then started walking. She set her sights on the car and hoped Roman wouldn't try to convince her otherwise.

"You grew up somewhere cold, didn't you?" He asked as they got to the car.

"I'm...how did you know?"

"I know the human body, sports and all that you know. But I had a friend, a First Nation guy when I played football in Canada. He explained that they were big people because then they wouldn't die of cold. Think seals and whales, they need a protective layer of blubber. Even in Hawaii where it's a tropical area, the water is a cold place."

"I grew up in Alaska. My Dad was a State Trooper, my mom stayed home when she was alive." She leaned against the car. "She was killed, same with my dad. I almost died too but...I didn't."

"What happened?"

"I don't really want to talk about it. But thanks for hearing me out."

"No, thank you for taking time to talk to me." When he smiled, her insides quivered.

"Really, man?" Seth Rollins asked as he walked up, Dean and Renee a short distance behind him.

This distraction gave Erin a chance to catch her breath that seemed to be lodged deep in her chest.

"What? I'm being nice to the lovely lady."

"Oh boy, how desperate are you?" Renee asked. "We're sorry he's hounding you, Erin." The blonde woman smiled at her.

"No, I'm actually liking the company. Finn is helping another PA out in the hotel, seems Dolph was being rude to her and kicked her out of the room. So he's helping her."

"Someone should really put a boot up that guy's ass." Dean said. "Guys like Dolph shouldn't have such power like he does."

"So he's a big player in the company?" Erin asked.

"Something like that." Seth seemed to glare at Dean. "We'll leave you alone, we have to get going ourselves."

"Oh, okay. I'll see you guys around." She waved as she leaned against the car.

The smile on Roman's face was alluring. He looked right at her, his eyes boring into her soul it seemed like. And with a little nod, he turned and followed his group away.

Her heart thudded and Erin had to pull the collar from her throat. It was like a rush of heat seeped into her pores as Roman stared at her. When he looked back at her a little ways away, there was a glint of teeth when he smiled again.

Erin had to take another set of deep breaths, closing her eyes and wiping at the sweat that had accumilated at her forehead. She'd never been so turned on before. She never felt the electrical impulses that danced across her skin like whenever Roman was near.

"Are you okay, Erin?" Finn's voice startled her out of her thoughts.

"Oh, yes. I'm just uncharacteristically hot right now." She billowed her shirt to get the air moving against her skin. "How's Melanie?"

"She's been replaced." Finn said.

"What do you mean replaced? Was she fired?"

"In a manner of speaking. She'll be traveling with us until she gets reassigned. She'll need to talk to Triple H and Stephanie first."

Sure enough, the skinny woman walked down the sidewalk, her head low and her hair obscuring her face. Finn had put another suitcase next to the car and walked up to her. Again, he hugged Melanie, her body curled around itself as she allowed the contact. He said something to her and she nodded, then walked around him.

"You mind if she sleeps in the back?" Finn asked.

"No, she looks exhausted."

"Let me help with the bags and then I'll give you the keys."

"I...okay."

Finn and Erin put the luggage in the trunk of the rental as Melanie stood almost like an unambitious zombie, swaying from one foot to the other. After the luggage was put away, Erin watched as Finn guided Melanie to the back seat of the car and helped her in. Then he slid in with her, drawing her close to him so that his arm was wrapped around her shaking shoulders.

"Okay." She took the keys Finn had given her and got in the driver's seat.

Finn had Melanie's head laying on his shoulder, his face pressed into the top of her head and his hand was drawing incoherent designs on the woman's arm. Every once in a while Erin heard him mumble something, and after a while it seemed like Melanie finally fell asleep.

For the next two hours of driving, Finn didn't say anything about his new fascination with Melanie, nor did Erin wish to discuss how Roman made her feel.

It was probably best that Erin didn't talk about that. She would keep it to herself until she knew Roman wasn't just another jerk.

* * *

 **That took a turn into Weird-Ville. Hope you guys liked it. I'll be back with another soon enough, I think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**5**

The fuller the moon got the more rage his wolf had for Finn Balor. He watched the Fomorian Demon Prince who touched her at all times. Well not all the times, he seemed to have a need with that Melanie chick.

In the last couple of days, Finn and Erin had a tag along. Finn always seemed to hold her hand, but then again Melanie looked depleted. When Finn was out in the ring doing his thing, Erin and Melanie were always together.

"Why are you hung up on that woman? That human?" Alicia Fox asked from Roman's right. "Why can't you claim me, Roman? I'm one of your species."

"Canine, yes; bitch yes, but you don't call to my wolf." He said.

"Keep saying that, honey, you're turning me on." She almost purred as her long nail left a trail on his bare arm.

He looked up in time to see Erin looking at him. Her pouty lips were turned down in a slight frown, her lower sticking out slightly.

"You know she's fat right?"

Turning his shoulder on the fox shifter, Roman walked up to Erin. She watched him the entire time. Her new friend didn't even bother to look up when he approached.

"Go out to dinner with me, Erin." He said.

"I…" she took a step back. "I don't...I don't know. Could you ask that in a way that didn't sound like it was a threat?"

It was his wolf speaking, that part of him going mad the fuller the moon was. One more night, one more night until the highest point of the moon would call to his wolf to run for a full night. Unlike other shifters, the moon call was the strongest in wolves. He was losing his human side to his barbaric side.

"Sorry, I'll just leave you alone."

"Roman," she had to reach out. She had to grab his elbow. The simple touch had his wolf howling on the inside of his mind, warning everyone to stay back. "Right now I need to focus on work. Melanie, she's having a hard time, Dolph fired her and Finn's been really taking care of her. I need to help Finn. I can't, I don't want to get mixed up with someone right now."

"I understand." He glanced at the zombie looking woman. "I'll leave you…"

"Can you stay? I don't want Baron Corbin coming around. He's giving me the creeps." She pulled her hand away. "Sorry. It's stupid of me."

"No, if you don't feel safe I'll wait until Finn comes back. You should sit down." He motioned to the chair she had been occupying.

Though the small metal chairs seemed to be swamped by his size and bulk, he was able to sit across from Erin. She kept fanning her face, pulling at the neckline of her simple blue blouse she wore and looking anywhere but at him. Melanie, it seemed like, was sleeping sitting up. Her eyes were closed but her lips moved.

She was a witch, no mistaking the magic that was coming off of her. That vampire that was Dolph Ziggler had been using her magic for his power and prowess, no wonder why she was a walking zombie. Roman could actually see the top of a the pentagram on it's leather strap around her neck peaking out at him. Her bony body a shell of what would have been a person.

"I think Finn likes Melanie." Erin said.

"Are you jealous of that?"

"No. He's a touchy kind of guy. He insisted on her sleeping in his bed, or resting on him. I don't know what she's going to do now that Ziggler fired her but maybe Finn would like her better than me."

"I highly doubt he'll let you go that easily. Have you worked as a personal assistant before?"

"I used to work in a small office back in Juneau, Alaska. I was the quintessential coffee getter." She glanced down at the iPad in front of her. "I just, after what happened with my folks and not having any close family I just wanted to get away."

"So you jumped at Finn's PA spot?"

"Yeah. I mean, I'm surprised he actually wanted me."

"You're not self loathing again, are you?" He asked and Erin looked at him. "You really do look nice, Erin."

She rubbed her neck. Her hair moved to the side and he didn't mistake the raised white marks there. It wasn't a human that bit her, it was an animal. If it really was just a plain animal that had attacked her that is.

"I'm sorry."

"I heard what Alicia Fox said to you on one of your first days. She couldn't be more wrong. You really are a beautiful woman."

She fanned herself in the face like a woman of the south would. Roman stilled himself from lunging forward when she pulled at the collar of her shirt, showing a pale white skin. His eyes narrowed and Erin froze as she looked at him.

"Sorry, it's warm." She apologized.

"I know." He smirked.

He definitely knew.

* * *

Erin took a deep breath as she and Melanie walked outside after the show with Finn. There was something going on, something that didn't feel right but then again oh so right when it came to Roman.

"Your boyfriend really wants to be with you." Melanie said in that tired voice of hers.

"What?"

"Roman Reigns. He's going to be yours soon."

Erin glanced at Finn who took Melanie's hand. "So you say, Mel. But I want her focused on her work."

"I don't really need a guy mixed in with my work." Erin said.

There were voices nearby. The Shield was walking towards their own car, Erin could make out Renee Young's bright blonde hair as her husband's arm was wrapped around her shoulders. The lumbering Samoan brought up the rear with a backpack slung over his shoulder.

Roman hung out with her until Finn showed up after his match. He left with a smile directed right at her but Finn shook his head.

She couldn't be hung up on a guy like Roman Reigns, especially with that dangerous feeling, the exhilarating feeling she got any time he was around. It sure was hotter than any time before.

"Moon is getting full." Melanie said as she looked up at the sky.

The next night it would be a full moon, back in Alaska it was a time when the wolves gathered and hunted. She rubbed at the near burning spot on the side of her neck where it had happened. The memory was still fresh, only happening at the height of the last winter.

As her heart thumped and the heat hit her skin the moment his gray eyes looked at her, Erin looked away. Finn was putting their things into the car when she looked over at the car.

"We're driving the entire way there." Finn said.

"Two hours, or three?" Erin asked.

"Two. If you get tired let me know."

"All right."

That was how they traveled, that was becoming a thing. First Finn and Melanie would sit in the back of the car cuddled up together and then when Erin got tired they would switch places. Then Erin would stretch out all by herself in the back of the car while they continued on.

This was what happened that night. Every once in a while Erin looked in the backseat to see Finn cuddled up with Melanie. At one point it looked like he'd been kissing her head, his hand coming around and cupping the underside of her neck and rubbing her pale skin.

Through the trees Erin saw the moon, saw how full it was becoming. Maybe it was what happened on that full moon that made her shiver, what happened to her and her folks.

They'd gone out into the wilderness like they usually did when it was time to see the Borealis, but then they were attacked by that large group of wolves, or mix of wolf dogs. They kind of reminded her of something but she didn't know what it was.

"You're drifting, Erin." Finn's voice said from behind her.

"Sorry, I'm thinking of something that happened. When my parents died. It'll almost be six months since we were attacked on a full moon."

She'd already divulged some of that to Finn, him and Melanie listening to her sob story of her parental loss.

"You should sleep. Is there a rest area coming up soon?"

"Yes, in a mile."

"You'll take a break and then sleep while I drive." He said.

"Okay."

She did exactly that, pulling into the rest stop and leaving to go to the restroom. There were two vending machines for snacks so she bought a soda and package of cookies, or biscuits as Finn liked to refer to cookies as. They didn't stop to eat, so Erin picked up some jerky from the vending machine.

"Why jerky?" Melanie asked when she came back to the car.

"I need something, don't know what. I'm just hungry and hot all the time." She barely noticed the woman's eyebrow quirk up.

"What do you mean by hot?" Finn asked.

"I don't know. Extremely hot, like I've stepped into a sauna or something like that." She shrugged.

Finn hummed at that but didn't say anything else on the matter. Neither did Erin as she slipped into the backseat with her snacks and buckled up. She had a back row seat to seeing Finn and Melanie holding hands though.

They did look cute together, she thought as she drifted off to sleep.

But like a lot of the nights, she dreamed about a black and white wolf, not like the one that killed her folks. That wolf that killed her folks and attacked her was just big and black; this one was almost like a malamute wolf thing, but just as huge. It had light blue eyes, maybe a husky mix then. He, Erin felt like it was a he, walked next to her. It was almost like she knew, she knew this dog. It was the big black wolf dog from her past that scared the living hell out of her when it attacked from behind some trees.

Coming up gasping, Erin looked around. She was still in the car, not in the woods wherever that was. Finn turned around in the driver seat to look back at her.

"You alright, Erin?" He asked.

"A nightmare. Similar to the one from last night and the night before." She said. "I've been thinking about what happened, that's all. It's just getting into my dreams now."

It was so easy to talk to Finn, his demeanor about everything was so caring. There wasn't a bad bone in his body. She told him about what happened, her personal issues with trying to leave Alaska.

"Well, at least now you can sleep in a real bed." He motioned in front of him.

They were parked out in front of a hotel. Oh good, that just meant she could sleep in an actual bed and not have to worry about kinking up her neck. Erin yawned and then reached for the door handle.

Ever since Melanie joined their little rag tag group, she never instigated the touching. It was all Finn's doing. He walked with her under his arm, his fingers playing with her hair. As they were in the lobby of the hotel the group in front of them was none other than Melanie's former employer, Dolph Ziggler.

"Double dipping, Balor?" The blondish man asked when seeing them waiting in line.

Finn said nothing. He stared straight ahead.

"You look capable. Are you interested in working for someone more manlier?" Dolph turned his attention to Erin.

"Stop." Drew McIntyre said.

Sienna looked over at them. She nodded at Melanie who only nodded in return.

"Damn, I'm so hungry." Dolph said, his eyes flicking back and forth between Erin and Melanie. "You look like you can sustain yourself, Balor's PA."

"Screw off, Ziggles," a voice came up behind them.

"Oh look, the mutt pack." Dolph said as Erin turned around.

The heat was back, her forehead dampened as her body tingled at the look of the lumbering giant man with big muscles. Roman was almost standing right behind her when Erin finally learned how to breathe again.

"Reigns, stop that." Finn finally said.

"Can't help it. I like the sounds she makes." The big man said, and directed a smile at her.

Erin's knees shook as she looked away from his familiar looking eyes. There was something in those eyes that pulled her in. She bit her lip and then began taking deep breaths.

"She seems turned on." Dolph said, which made Erin's eyes open so fast.

The next thing she saw was the blonde man get yanked back by Drew, Sienna stepping to the side as Drew's hand clamped down on Dolph's shoulder.

"Dolph, I'm warning ye, don't start shite." The Scotsman said. "Even I'm at the end of my tether with you."

"Hey, I know when I like something. She looks like a fun bed romp, which could…"

"Go screw yourself." Erin said. "I wonder what kind of disease I could get from you. So which ABC STD do you have?"

That was the one thing she didn't know she could possess. All eyes were on her, the heat she felt intensified as she backed up into Roman, whose hand came to rest on her shoulder.

"I knew I liked you." Melanie was the first to speak.

"Same." Dean Ambrose said. "Are we just going to stand around here listening to bullshit or are we going to be able to check in and check out?"

The spooked looking desk clerk spoke up. "I can help who is next." She said with a voice similar to what Erin would have used if seeing the group.

Drew pulled Dolph by the collar away, Sienna taking their luggage with her. Finn stepped up to the counter and checked in. Roman stayed behind Erin as she tried to catch her breath.

"Come on, Erin. We need to get some sleep." Finn said.

"Thanks for the backup." Erin looked at The Shield. "I screwed up, that wasn't supposed to happen."

"Erin," Finn called out towards to elevator with Melanie at his side.

"Goodnight."

"Night, Erin." Roman said in a slow manner with an even slower smile that spread out across his handsome face.

"Night," she half mumbled as she went after Finn.

* * *

 **Well, there you go. Hope you liked it. I'll be back when I can.**


	6. Chapter 6

**6**

Roman growled. His bones ached and his skin crawled. The full moon was that night and every animal instinct in him was telling him to go running. He and Seth and some of the other wolf shifters were going to head out to the nearby forest and run. They just had one more house show to get through before then.

"Ready?" Seth asked as they were waiting for their turn behind the curtain.

Sulfur and blackberries passed by his senses. Since the previous interaction with Erin had been around Dolph Ziggler and Drew McIntyre, his skin had been itching and his thoughts and dreams filtered with her precious looking face. He dreamed of her, dreamed of her in various positions.

"Really?" Seth asked as he turned to look at him.

"What?"

"I smell your damn arousal. Any of us can, you know. This run tonight better get you straightened out." Seth grumbled at him.

First, though, The Shield needed to get the upper hand over Dolph, Drew and Braun. The bear shifter that Braun was knew where he was going to be when Roman got the spear on Ziggler.

"There is something about your little love interest that is confusing." Dolph said.

"Don't bring her into this." Dean said. "You nearly killed your last PA pulling that much energy out of her."

"Yeah, now I'm being stopped cold turkey except during performing." He rolled his eyes. "I'm just saying something, something isn't right with her. She looks like she's in pain. I can almost taste it."

Roman looked over at where Erin was standing with Melanie. She kept rubbing the side of her neck, twisting and rolling her shoulders. She fanned her face, billowed her shirt as if trying to get cool. Finn was looking at her heavily, eyes narrowed and arms crossed as she did her job.

"She doesn't look comfortable." Drew pointed out.

That was hardly far from the truth. Roman could almost smell her constant arousal and the misery, it was diluted thanks to Finn's sulfur. Something was not right, something more was going on and he could feel it.

But he had to keep his mind on his job. He had to go out and put on a good show. That's what he did, he took his moon call energy out on mostly Ziggler.

As he came back there was a different energy in the place. People stood rigid as they looked down the hall towards where Erin was standing with Finn and Melanie. But they weren't alone.

"Dude, don't." Seth tried to say but it was too late.

Baron Corbin's hand was clamped on Erin's arm, as if he was trying to pull her away from FInn. Finn, on the other hand, had a grip on Baron's fancy vest flaring his eyes. Triple H was making his way over to them just as Roman got to them.

"Get your damn hands off of her." Roman growled.

"She's mine. She has my mark. I marked her, that's my mark." The Lone Wolf said.

"Mark? What mark?" She reached around and tried to pry his hand off of her arm. "What are you talking about?"

"Shut up!" He yelled at the short female and she jumped, but still tried to pry his hands off of her hand.

"Let go of her, Corbin," Triple H's alpha voice kicked off the walls.

The moment the Lone Wolf let go of her, Finn turned and pressed his hands into the side of her head. Before even Roman could react, Erin fainted. Finn had put her into a sleep spell, Melanie was there to help support Erin's body.

"It was you?" Melanie looked at Baron Corbin. "You were the one that killed her parents."

"What?" Triple H turned to the other wolf.

"That happened during my rogue days. So what? That's my mark, she's mine. She's not yours." He said that to Roman's face.

"She's not anyone's. She's my PA." Finn said. His voice was tight as he adjusted his hold on Erin's body.

"Alright, everyone shut up." Triple H had to yell. "Get her out of here, Finn. We'll talk about this later."

Finn glanced at Roman and then turned to look at Melanie. She had Erin's arm around her shoulders and supporting Erin's weight. Finn helped with Erin, calling up the shadows and disappearing. Seth's presence behind Roman was thick, in support of Roman and his need for Erin. As the sulfur smell disappeared, Corbin's gaze turned to Roman.

"You've seen my mark. You know that she's mine now. She's my mate and I will have her." Cobrin declared.

"Tonight is a full moon. Let's see how well you can really fight." Roman stood up face to face with him.

Corbin's fang fell from his fangs, the shift starting to take over as his eyes flashed to a silver color. Wolf eyes could change colors like that, and Roman let his glow a deep blue as he snarled.

"Both of you, back off!" Triple H pressed a hand in each of their chests and pushed them apart. "Look, your claim may hold up with the Para-Council but not here, Corbin."

"What? That's wolf law, you can't deny me my mate claim and she has my mark!" Corbin nearly screamed.

"You killed her parents, wolves are not supposed to kill humans." Roman said.

"Go to the office. We don't need to be talking about this in the middle of the hall." Triple H said. "Corbin, you first."

Marching down the hall to Trips' office. His wife was in there and already fielding calls with the Para-Council.

"They are up in arms. They already know, somehow." She looked at Baron. "They are calling for a meeting with you, Triple H. And him." She nodded toward Roman.

"They can't deny me my claim, my mark." Baron said.

"You can make that claim when we see the Council next week. Tonight, I'll make sure that…" Triple H stopped when Melanie appeared out of the shadows.

"We have a problem." She said as she looked between the group. "It's Erin. Finn thinks she's starting to turn."

* * *

She woke up to unbearable pain. In her head, in her joints, just about every bone in her body hurt.

Erin's shoulder was on fire, where she had been bitten. Finn was murmuring something as she laid on her stomach trying to keep light from penetrating her skull. His hand ran up and down her back, pressing in the spots that hurt the worse.

Whatever happened at the arena, she didn't remember, but she did know she was in just pain and heat.

"Ahhh," she moaned as a new wave of discomforting heat flared down her limbs, pooling in the center of her body and the excruciating pain snaked into her head.

She felt Finn's hands push up her shirt, letting the cool air in the room hit her skin. It only helped the barest of degrees but her body rocked with heat and pain.

"What's wrong with me?" She asked Finn.

"Shh, everything is going to be okay." Finn said.

"Sure as hell doesn't feel like it." She mumbled.

She laid in pain, she writhed in pain even when Finn's fingers lightly dug into her flesh. How long she was laying there, Erin didn't know. But one thing was for sure, she was miserable.

"Sleep," a deep voice whispered in her ear, which didn't sound like Finn.

Her eyes felt heavy again as cold fingers cupped her shoulder while hearing mumbling going on. Erin felt her body falling, she went into the welcoming blackness because that was the only time she didn't feel pain. She felt like she was floating, the unconscious state that she was in had Erin wishing for it again as she woke up in strong arms.

"Erin," Roman's voice said.

She opened her eyes and regretted it immediately. There was a fire, but the light was so blinding that she had close her eyes.

"Erin, open your pretty eyes." Strong hands wiped her hair from her face.

"Roman?" She asked and looked up at him through squinted eyes.

"Hey, Beautiful." He actually held her body off the ground.

"Where am I? How did I get here?" She asked as she pressed her hand to her face.

"Erin, look at me." He lowered her to the ground.

In the firelight she saw that Roman was naked. Full on, natural beauty naked. He knelt next to her and then the strangest thing happened, he shifted. As in full on fur sprouting. His long hair turned into medium fur, his face turned into a canine. He became a large dog thing on four legs, with luscious black and some white fur.

"You…" her voice caught in her chest as the pain went white in her eyes.

Something happened, her body burned and she fell to her hands and knees on hard ground.

Her bones burned, that's what it felt like. She felt something crawling over her skin and her jaw moved. The feeling was excruciating. Her face cracked, limbs popped and crunched and the heat became unbearable, like she was on fire.

After what felt like eternity, she collapsed down on the ground. Erin breathed in dirt, huffing and puffing as a majority of the pain leaked out of her limbs and body.

Something bumped the side of her head, and she looked up. It was the dog, the big dog she had seen Roman turn into. She tried to talk but nothing except a whine came out of her mouth.

"You can't talk in that form, Erin." Finn's voice said.

 _Form, what form?_ She looked around and then she looked at her hands. Only there weren't any hands there. There were giant paws. She yelped and tried to stand up, only she fell to her side. The large wolf stood over here, blue eyes looking at her and she strained her neck around to look at Finn.

Finn and Melanie stood next to each other on the other side of a large bonfire. Running around behind them were other dogs, large dogs. No, not dogs. Wolves.

"You've turned into a wolf, Erin." Finn said. "When you and your family were attacked, it was by a werewolf. While your parents didn't make it, you did."

She tried to talk again only to get something that sounded like a yip to come out. Her legs kicked as Erin rolled to get those big paws under her body. She kicked up the dirt and twisted. The other wolf dog thing pressed his body up against hers to help right her up on her paws. She yelped again.

"Erin, you need to calm down." Melanie said. "Roman is just trying to help."

How was she supposed to do that? She just turned into a wolf. She watched Roman turn into one himself. Her eyes widened as a monstrous blond wolf and an equally large black wolf came out of the woods. Roman the wolf growled but the black one growled back, showing his teeth. The larger blonde colored wolf snapped at the black wolf, growling himself.

"Triple H, and Baron Corbin," Finn said, but he didn't sound like he was happy to see them.

Erin tried to step back but only ended up sitting down instead. Roman placed his bulky frame in front of her as he faced off with the black wolf. Only a black and brown wolf came running out of the woods and skidded to a stop next to Roman. His wavy coat reminded her of Seth Rollins' hair.

"Nice of you to show up, Rollins. Enjoy your run?" Finn asked as he walked around the fire.

Finn got a snort from the new wolf as it stood next to Roman while watching the other wolves.

Baron started towards them, but Erin yelped and fell on her back. The growl that came from Roman rumbled in her chest as she tried to get up. Melanie was there to help her do that, lightly grabbing some of her fur and pulling her to her feet, or paws.

"Back off, Corbin." Finn stepped forward, a whip of flames leaping out of his hand towards the pitch black wolf.

Erin managed to sit down again, her paw stepping on Roman's tail. His large head turned and looked back at her, his gray eyes looking into her own eyes. However she looked around him and at Baron.

Flashes of her parents' deaths licked at the inside of her still pounding head. The black monstrous wolf that attacked from the woods, from behind the trees as they were walking back to their shared home. The new smells that she was experiencing brought back a similar smell, one she had locked away.

She whined. He did it, Baron killed her parents and then attacked her. She finally understood the tension she felt whenever he was around.

"Time to run, Erin." Melanie ran her hand down Erin's scruff. "The moon is full, you have to run in her light."

Roman came around to her other side and pressed his weight. He whined, his big nose pushing up under her snout. Then he motioned into the woods where the other wolves ran, yipping and howling. She took a tentative step in the direction he was leading her in but Baron's growl stopped her.

"Don't make me beat your hide, Corbin." Finn said in a voice that was so deep that it made her shake.

Smoke swirled around his legs, shadows swayed and then tendrils started up his legs. His appearance shifted, his human skin went back and red, his short hair stayed the same but red eyes peered from a demonic looking face. Erin shifted away from him.

"He's a Demon Prince, Erin. He's your protector actually." Melanie said. "He'll make sure that no male tries to mate with you tonight."

If her eyes could get any bigger they would have. Instantly she moved to Roman's side, draping her head over his shoulder and began to shake. Her insides told her he was it, he was the one. She needed to stick with him. Not really with Finn, but her instincts were telling her to go to Roman.

Walking was the hardest thing to master, feeling the ground under her paws was strange and having long claws to dig into the dirt was just as cumbersome. Roman and Seth, though, walked on either side of her as she got used to having four paws and a tail that spoke it's own language while trying to master her wolf.

Soon though, she ran. Granted she face planted the first time she tried to have a jog, only to feel Roman's teeth lightly pull her up by the scruff and then Seth helped her stand on her feet again. But after that, no choice, she ran.

Her senses were heightened. She could hear other wolves howling and yipping and other wolf things. Seth and Roman stayed with her, showing her how to be a wolf. She didn't fully know what she herself looked like until they came up to a river wherever they were.

Roman looked like a Malamute, Seth was the one that looked like a real wolf but she looked at herself in the river where the full moon could be seen on the moving currents. She looked like a blonde wolf. She was still chunky but it was in muscles she didn't know could own.

As she stared at herself, with a wavy coat that swayed in the night breeze, she saw Roman sit down next to her and then pressed his nose up against the side of her snout. Her ears lowered and she looked at him, looked at his gray eyes and whined. What was he doing? Then there was a snort from behind them, and Seth stood up.

A call went out and he ran after. Roman got up to his paws and watched her. He motioned his head towards where Seth ran off to and she followed.

What more could wolves do than just run out under the full moon?

* * *

 **It sucks what Roman Reigns is going through in his personal life right now. I hope him the best. I hope you enjoyed the story nonetheless and I will be back when I can.**


	7. Chapter 7

**7**

Roman pulled the soft fleshy woman up against his chest. There was dirt in her hair; they were laying on a bed of leaves and pine needles. Roman smiled as his hand felt something soft and round as he closed his arms around the woman.

She'd changed back into a human soon after the kill. The other wolves had their fill but because her change was so sudden and unexpected she didn't feel like eating raw meat, nor get anywhere near the other large wolves. She'd stayed back while Roman brought a chunk back to her, needless to say his tail showed how happy he was doing it.

"Roman?" Erin turned her head and looked back at him.

She gasped and shot up, her arms wrapped themselves around her chest as she looked at the figure he heard approaching them. Roman looked as well, and he got up so fast he brought Erin with him.

"She's mine, Mutt." Corbin said as he stood with a pair of jeans on and nothing else. "Your smell is all over my mate."

"What?" Roman heard his female ask as she scooted behind him, using his larger figure as a shield.

"She chose me." Roman countered Corbin's claim.

The Lone Wolf, the murderer, bared his teeth and his canines fell from his gums. Erin's fingers squeezed Roman's flesh on his back as she pressed herself closer in on him.

"That's enough, Corbin." Triple H said as he walked up with a fully dressed Seth. But they weren't alone, Finn and Melanie.

Melanie brought some of Erin's clothes and gave them to her. Using Roman's bulk as a barrier, Melanie helped Erin into her clothes. Seth handed Roman some of his own clothes while Finn kept a close eye on Corbin.

"Tell her." Triple H said. "Tell her everything, Corbin."

"It won't change the fact that she has my mark. She'll have to accept my claim." Corbin looked back at their leader.

"Yeah, you did a damn good job." Finn said. "Just tell her before I do or I'll singe your fur again, Wolf."

"You don't scare me, Little Man."

So Roman took it upon himself. After he had pulled on some jeans he turned around and looked at Erin.

"It's about your parents, Erin." Roman said.

Her eyes looked at his much like they had the previous night. They were big and full of fear that rolled off of her in waves. He wanted nothing more to pull her to him and make her feel safe.

"I was attacked by a werewolf. I know, I remember Finn saying that."

"Our resident Lone Wolf was the one that did the killing, and then he attacked you." Roman stepped aside so that she could look at the man responsible. "It's not often that a bite from a werewolf could change a human, but it was that way with you."

"You?" She looked Corbin. "You attacked my parents, me? Why?"

All he did was lift a shoulder. The prick had a damn smirk on his face that Roman wanted to rip off and shove down his throat.

"Why?" Erin asked louder this time.

"I don't have a reason, because I was a rogue I guess. But none of that matters, now that you're going to be my mate."

"Hell no." Erin said.

"Females have no say in it, you're going to bear my pups even if I have to force you."

Triple H grabbed the back of Corbin's neck and had him kneel down. A sure sign of superiority, Corbin had gone too far with his claims, even Seth had come to stand next to Roman, Melanie and Finn as well to protect the newly turned female werewolf.

"You stop that bullshit now, Corbin."

He got a huffed grunt in response.

"The Para-Council will decide if Corbin's claim is valid. I sure as hell hope it's not." Triple H said as he crossed his arms. "Until then, I would suggest that you don't try anything with her, Roman."

"Yes, Roman. Don't try fucking my mate." Corbin said, his eyes looking down at the shorter woman.

"Wait, what's the Para-Council?" She asked, glancing around at the group of paranormal creatures.

"It's a council of paranormals, leaders of each species. Though Demons don't have a part in it." Corbin said. "He's been cast out of the demon council for cavorting with witches."

"Yeah?" Erin looked at Melanie.

"Remember, Fomorian Demons don't have an angelic presence. We never were part of the council to begin with." Finn said.

Melanie had her hands on Erin's shoulders, the witch looked at Finn who also approached them. Finn's sulfur kicked up again as he approached Melanie and Erin.

"Stop scent marking her!" Corbin roared as he approached.

A flash of flame shot out and hit the man in the face. What little hair that was there wasn't anymore. Finn lowered his hand and turned back to Erin. His hands rubbed up and down her arms, his eyes looking into her. Manipulating her feelings was something he had been doing for far too long.

"You're still in my care, Erin. Melanie and I will make sure nothing happens to you." Finn told her.

"Roman," she looked over at him. "I…" she closed her eyes and shook her head. "Thank you for helping me last night."

"Happy to help, Erin." He mumbled, not caring for the dumb ass grin that spread out over his face.

Melanie took Erin by the shoulders. "Come on, you still have your stuff in the hotel room. Let's get out of here, Finn."

Roman watched the three disappear into the shadows of a nearby set of trees. He turned back to Corbin who glared right back at him.

"She's mine, Mutt. She…"

"Stop repeating yourself. I heard you but I will also make a claim for her when we see the Council. Until then, keep your dick in your pants."

Corbin advanced toward Roman. "You do the same, Mutt."

Triple H stepped between them. "Stop it, the both of you. Until this is cleared up, neither of you will be going after her, you hear me?"

Roman grunted, but Corbin growled. They both turned and walked in the opposite direction, Seth following Roman and Triple H going after Corbin.

* * *

"I don't understand this Council stuff." Erin said as she sat in the back of the car.

"It's the laws we follow. Wolf leaders, Witch leaders, Vampires, Fey, they make the rules that the rest of us have to follow. But Werewolf laws dictate mating and mating pairs." Melanie said. "Because you have Corbin's mark, you have to be his mate."

"No." She said. "I don't want to be his mate." She crossed her arms.

"It doesn't work like that, Erin." Finn said from behind the driver's wheel. "Wolves are an ancient race, almost as old as the witches and demons. But you're now a wolf. You have to abide by their laws."

"Females can't really decide who they mate with. A male makes a mate claim and usually it sticks. And now there's more power behind Corbin's claim because he's the one that attacked you and…"

"That's the part I don't understand." Erin cut in as she ran her hand down her still clammy and hot neck. "If he bit me, why didn't I turn six months ago, if I'm understanding this changing thing right."

"That's the thing, we don't know." Melanie sighed. "Maybe...you know what, what if it was dormant."

"What?" Erin asked.

"What made you a werewolf was dormant. Sure Corbin bit you but you're right, you should have turned at the first full moon. Why didn't you turn earlier than now?"

Erin closed her eyes and tried to ease off the heat that still poured through her body. Ever since waking up in Roman's embrace, his hand squeezing her boob, she was still hot. Radiating heat in all places over her body.

She whined as she tried to get comfortable in her seat.

"Roman," Finn said.

"What about him?" Melanie asked.

"She didn't start doing this stuff since coming on the road. Roman has been around, and as the peak of the full moon hit, so has something else."

"He caused her to go into heat?"

"I think so."

"But Corbin didn't?" The witch asked.

"No."

"Then that will have to be a good reason for Corbin not to claim her. He killed her parents, he shouldn't be able to claim her. He essentially killed her pack."

Finn made a sound. Erin, though listening in, still didn't fully comprehend those thoughts. She just wanted Roman, she wanted him so bad it almost hurt.

She fell into a sleep that drowned out her pain, that drowned out the heat that still surged through her body. When she woke up, however, they were already in another city for another show. Finn had to wake her up, even in her dreams she still dreamed of being a wolf, but other times seeing Roman in his wolf-dog form running with her. Maybe it had been her fantasies that had kicked her dreams into high gear.

"You should sleep." Finn said as they checked into their two bed hotel room.

"I've already slept." She said as she sat down on the second bed, knowing that Finn and Melanie would be sleeping in the opposite bed.

"Come here, Erin." Finn said in a tone that made her body tingle.

She looked up at him. She stood up and walked towards him. He put his hands on either side of her face, said something in a strange launguage and the next moment she was falling into darkness.

Erin only woke again, in the hotel bed and feeling hot again. She was back to being uncomfortable and miserable, hot and a little on the horny side.

From the sounds, thanks to her enhanced hearing, Finn and Melanie were showering together. As Erin sat up, her nose twitched. Under the artificial smell of body wash was the smell of something that called to her. A little bit of a beacon, spicy and dark, like wood. The woods had called to her the night before when she had changed but this was a different woodsy smell.

Getting off the bed, thankfully she was all the way clothed, she slipped out of the hotel room. Once outside the room the spicy woodsy smell intensified.

"Roman," she mumbled as she looked both ways up and down the hall.

They were up on the sixth floor of the hotel, but she didn't know where the other wolf had been staying. Sometimes the performers stayed in different hotels. But this time she could smell her wolf, that wolf that held her the night before, the one's whose scent was calling to her. She sniffed, deciding that the scent was strongest from her right side and went padding down the hall.

It probably would have looked strange walking up to each and every door, sniffing at it and then moving on to the next, but that's what she did. Though there were other smells, people smoking when they weren't supposed to, Finn's own sulfur smell was still hanging around her as she walked.

Erin stopped at room six zero six, just four doors down from her own room. It was like he was standing on the other side of the door. Just as she raised her hand to knock, the door opened.

"What are you doing here, Erin?" Seth asked as he looked down at her.

No, it wasn't her wolf, the big one with gray eyes. She glanced around him into the darkened room but didn't say anything. She didn't see the one she craved.

"You can't be here, Erin. Look…"

Something of a growl came out of her throat as she closed her eyes.

"You're not making it easier on him either, you know." Seth's voice said in an odd calming way. "He's been holed up in the bathroom trying to ignore you."

"Why?"

"He's been told not to mate with you, both he and Corbin aren't allowed near you for the entire week until you guys go see the Para-Council about this matter of mate claims."

"I want Roman." Erin said through clenched tentth.

"I would like a mate myself but that's not going to happen anytime soon. So why don't you go back to your room and sleep?"

"I've slept twice today, one forced by Finn no less. But I want to see Roman, just for a minute."

He sighed and shook his head. "Fine, let me go get him. But I am not leaving the two of you alone. He's so damn horny he might start humping your leg." Seth said as she turned back into the room.

Erin didn't have long to wait. The bathroom door swung open and out came Roman with nothing but a white hotel towel and a scowl on his face. His large wide frame looked too large for the room as he walked up to Erin with dripping wet hair and droplets of water streaking down highly copper colored skin.

"Yes, Erin?" He asked as he came to the door.

She took a deep breath and whined. She lifted her hand and put it over his peck, the one that had part of his Samoan tribal tattoo on it. She felt his skin ripple as she stepped in and pressed her head into the center of his chest.

"I need to feel you." She mumbled, flexing her fingers into his skin, her sensitive hearing picking up on his thunderous heartbeat.

"You're making this hard on both of us." He rumbled.

"Why can't I just have you?" She looked up at him. "Why can't I just have you?"

"You have no idea how much I would like that. I would love for you to claim me." He rumbled.

Roman had not touched her, no matter how much she wanted to feel his hands on her again, Erin still continued to touch his chest. Her fingers danced over the expanse of his tattoo and the heat pooled in her nether regions.

"Erin," Finn said from somewhere behind her. "Come here now."

She hung her head, her hand fell to her side and sighed. On the inhale she smelt Roman's spiciness that made her nerve ending tingle. Turning around, she walked towards Finn.

"Erin," Finn started, hands raised to touch her.

"Keep your demonic spells off me." She snapped at him, which was followed by something that was akin to a growl.

She went back to the hotel room and face planted into her bed. She still ached to touch Roman.

Even if Erin didn't stick to the rules, she would get her wolf one way or another.

* * *

 **Sorry it took a while to update, I've been really sick lately and writing hasn't been happening. I still want to continue with this story though. I hope you liked this one and I'll be back when I can for the next.**


	8. Chapter 8

**8**

Roman aimed for the heavy bag, thinking of the wolf that had torn into his life. Baron Corbin was going to feel his fists for what he did to his mate.

Erin wasn't his mate, not yet anyway. So while Baron Corbin was acting General Manager, being the asshole he actually was, Roman was able to be around Erin. At least from afar.

Take going to a gym on one of their few days off during the week. Roman could smell her even without seeing her. In the days that had passed since they had been apart, Erin begrudgingly followed Finn around, though Melanie never seemed to be that far away either. This time, the gym had only WWE superstars there, which included a few of the non-paranormal ones.

"See, it isn't that bad." Bayley said from where she was watching Erin walk on the treadmill in a leisurely fashion.

He heard Erin huff, though not from exhaustion. Bayley didn't know that Erin was a newly transformed werewolf, nor was she aware of the heat that Erin seemed to still be going through.

Erin just needed to mate and get it out of her system. If he had his way, Roman would have taken care of her needs at the full moon.

"When do you guys go see the council?" Dean asked in a hushed tone so that no one but them heard.

"Tomorrow, they are coming to us. Thankfully." He said as he sidestepped the swinging heavy bag and then connected a punch when it swung back around towards him.

He looked over at Erin, hoping that she had seen what he'd done. Yeah, to show strength like that had always worked at proving that a male could protect the female. Roman smirked when the she-wolf watched him while she was on the treadmill, whatever Bayley had said went in one ear and out the other. Good, he'd gotten her attention.

"You're having a grand ole time, aren't you?" Seth asked from his striking bag, windmill punching the light bag with ease. "Going back to basic instincts?"

"What?"

"You're trying to prove to her something that she already knows. Don't go being a show off, we already have one of those." He nodded his head towards where Drew McIntyre was spotting Ziggler on the bench presses.

"It's the least I can do since I nearly got my tail burnt by Balor." He lost a good pair of jeans when the demon prince showcased his abilities in private.

The Fomorian demon prince was with some of the other guys working on cardio, but Roman was smart. Finn wasn't ignoring Erin. He had Melanie keeping an eye on her, and with Bayley showing her the basics of a brisk pace on the treadmill, she was out of harm way. Mainly away from the two wolves vying to make her their mate.

Corbin was watching her from where he was working out in the corner of the gym, his face taking on a determined expression as he watched her.

The full figure goddess would be his, Roman would make damn sure that the Lone Wolf wasn't about to get his female.

Somewhere deep within him, his wolf stirred as Corbin stopped working out and strolled over towards where Erin was still working on the treadmill.

"You've suddenly become more active." Roman's delicate hearing picked up what Corbin had said. "I really appreciate that in a woman. It means she can keep up with what I can do."

Erin didn't even look at him, didn't bother to look at Corbin. She did look at Roman and then over at Bayley, who looked uncomfortable. Finn stalked up soon after, muttering a curse under his breath that only Corbin could hear.

"Don't give me that BS, Balor. I'm not threatened by you." Corbin said.

"Trips has made it absolutely clear what you can and cannot do. This is one of them that you can't."

Granted the majority of the WWE Raw roster were paranormal creatures, there was still a good chunk that weren't. It would have been foolish to start something in a public gym where there were cameras and humans around them. But Roman was holding onto his wolf by a thin thread as Corbin tried to touch Erin.

Erin stopped the treadmill and jumped off, walking in a different direction. Melanie had come into the gym, took one look around and went right up to Erin. Balor followed suit and before long the two women were leaving and Balor was heading towards the locker room. Roman decided to follow the demon.

"What's going on, man?" Roman asked.

"Like you don't know." The Irish Fomorian demon said as he peeled his shirt off and shoved it in his gym bag. "I'm getting Erin out of here before some dog decides to hump her."

"Hey, that was one mistake." Roman rubbed the back of his neck. "She came onto me."

"Look, Roman. I know she wants you. Of all the ones around us, you I have the most respect for and I know you would treat her right. But damn it, she dreams about you when she sleeps."

"Yeah?" Roman tilted his head when hearing that little bit of news. "What does she dream about?"

"What do you think?"

So she has sex dreams of him. Not that he didn't either, with Erin at least. His wolf made a mental note of that fact.

"You smell like stress. What's going on? Not with Erin, with you. Are you almost done healing Melanie?"

Finn didn't speak for a good long minute as he got himself dressed to leave the gym. Roman could wait.

There were things about Finn that made him different from other demonic beings. Sex with Finn Balor was like a battery. His insurmountable energy boosted the powers of others. So what may have looked like a relationship between Finn and the necromancer witch, it was more of Finn healing Melanie after getting her energy drained for so long by Dolph Ziggler.

"I like Melanie too much, that's the problem." Finn finally said. "Erin, luckily, doesn't talk about what she sees us doing, what I know she has heard us doing. She's respectful like that. But I know for a fact we're not helping her cause to claim you."

"I wouldn't object to that."

"Of course you wouldn't. But let the council decide that. No Doubt the Council Alpha will want to see old pack laws in play."

"If that Lone Wolf, a rogue who has killed two humans that we know of, gets his hands on my female I will rip him apart." Roman growled.

"You may have to do that anyway." Seth said as he approached them. "Some of the other wolves with Council connections have been contacting me. You may have a fight on your hands."

Seth opened his locker and pulled his backpack out that contained his street clothes. Roman decided to do the same, if it meant that he could see Erin again.

"If more than one wolf wants to claim the same female, law dictates a fight and usually the winner kills the other." Seth said.

Seth was born and bred into the wolf ways, pack laws he could understand. But seeing as Roman was only half wolf, he didn't have that much of a grasp for the rules. He did know to respect the rules or there would be consequences.

"Let's hope that it doesn't come to that, right?" Finn asked as he continued getting changed.

As the three of them left the gym, Roman saw Finn head out towards a car where the two females were leaning against the car waiting for him. Erin kept tugging at her shirt, looking around and when she looked up, their eyes met. The slow smile that spread out had her billowing her shirt collar even if it was a little nippy outside to begin with.

"Dude, really?" Seth thumped Roman in the back of the head.

He growled, but smirked. "What? I like how she reacts to me."

"We're downwind, I can smell what you're doing to her. Stop that."

"Why? What's got your boxers in a bunch?" Roman asked while watching Erin climb into the backseat of Finn's rental.

"I don't know. It's off putting."

If he had to smell Seth, it was as if he was jealous or something.

* * *

Erin sat back in her seat. After two red lights, Finn had turned off onto the main highway of the city they were in. They headed away from where she knew Roman was hanging out before the house show.

"Where are we going?" Erin asked.

"We're going to let you run for a little bit." Melanie said.

Finn stayed quiet, his gaze focusing on the act of driving. But there was something off, something that didn't seem right. Not bad right, but something seemed different as she looked at the backs of Finn's and Melanie's heads.

Melanie had been getting better since coming into Finn's care, she'd gotten healthier. Though from what she explained to Erin, her role was not just work for Dolph Ziggler but also be his food. Apparently there was more than one kind of vampire out there and Ziggler was the less threatening, but equally dangerous Psychic Vampire. He fed off of energy and seeing as Melanie was some kind of witch, her energy had sustained him for a long time until it started to slowly kill her. What Finn was doing, a lot of sex from the sounds she picked up from time to time, he was helping Melanie get back to being healthy.

They still looked good together.

No one spoke for a good long while as they went out to the forest just beyond the city. They entered a public park area, where Finn parked under the shade of a tree. As they got out of the car, Melanie pulled a bag from the back of the car.

"You're going for a run." Finn said.

"I know, Melanie said that."

"As a wolf." The witch said as she started down a path that led deeper into the woods.

"Why?" Erin asked as Finn followed the other woman.

"You need to get used to shape shifting. It will help with your desires." Melanie said.

"I'm fine." To which Finn huffed a laugh, or at least something that sounded like one. "Really, Finn. I'm okay."

"I don't need you and Roman mating before we get in front of the Paranormal Council tomorrow." He didn't even look back at her.

"I thought you weren't involved with it?"

"I'm not, but you're now a wolf and you have to follow the rules."

"I wouldn't be this way if Baron hadn't done what he did."

The sore feeling would forever be etched in her chest as she came to terms with her parents' deaths. Now that she was a wolf, a werewolf, she felt it harder than before. That red hot anger made her growl something awful under her breath as Erin kicked a rock. It bounced off the back of Finn's leg and he stopped in the middle of the path.

"When this is all over, Erin, you're not going to be my PA anymore." He glanced back over his shoulder at her, his perfectly shaped brow barely arched.

"What? Why?"

"You'll be working with whomever is your mate."

Her first thought was of Roman. She replayed everything that had happened between the two of them, especially after their full moon night together. It made her skin itch just thinking of his arms around her, his nakedness and hers melding together on the cold forest floor.

And then the cold chilly fingers of dread raked across her back as images of Baron seemed to shove their way into her head. Him as a wolf standing over her mother's body as her blood dribbled from his mouth. The utter fear she had mere months ago when she faced her own death. Erin rubbed her arms as she followed behind Finn with her head down.

They got to a section of the forest to a bit that didn't smell a lot like people. The path was a little overgrown and Erin tripped over a few tree roots.

"I miss this." Melanie said as she looked up at the branches of the trees overhead.

"Miss what?" Erin blinked as she looked towards the tops of the trees. "The forest and the woods?"

"I grew up in Washington State, the Evergreen State." Melanie sighed. "I miss it sometimes, especially the animals. My best friend and I would run with the dear, you know."

"The woods in Alaska were the same as this, unless you're in the winter months. You could almost feel the cold all the way to your bones."

Finn remained oddly quiet, he seemed to be looking at something off to the side of them. Erin followed his gaze but saw nothing.

"Just a woodland spirit." Melanie said. "Right, Finn?"

"Hmm, maybe." He mumbled and then waved his hand for them to continue on.

So they walked on, they walked further than even the last time Erin was in a forest. Considering it wasn't that long ago she had transformed under the light of a full moon and waking up in the arms of a man that called to her all the way to her soul.

They got to a place that Finn declared was good enough. They were in a clearing, Erin could hear the trickling of a small stream nearby but out of sight.

"Um, now what?" Erin asked.

"Undress and change into a wolf." Finn said as if he was ordering a to go bag from a fast food joint.

"I don't think I can."

"Finn, maybe it would be better if it were just me and Erin." Melanie said. "Go a ways away and don't look in this direction." She said.

He sighed, but nodded nonetheless. Finn looked at Erin one last time before he seemed to melt into the shadows and all but disappeared, but Erin knew he was still around somewhere.

"Okay, he's gone. Come on, get undressed." The witch said.

She looked down at herself but did as Melanie told her. She put her clothes in Melanie's arms, kicked off her shoes and stared at Melanie after she was bared to the wind.

"Now what?"

"You're supposed to change into a wolf."

"I don't know how." She rubbed her crossed arms. "It was forced out of me, by the moon."

"You can change whenever you want. You have to get to that state again. Okay, let's try this. You have to get a hold of your inner wolf. So think about what you look like as a wolf and trying to call it forward."

Erin sighed and tried to do that. She remembered what she looked like when she looked in the water as a wolf, sandy colored and blue eyes. She still had blue eyes as a wolf.

 _Come on out, please_. She willed the wolf to come forward.

The crunching soon began. In her legs first, which caused her to drop to her knees. Erin felt hot all over again, but this was due to the hair sprouting out of her skin. Fur, it was fur. Then her face started popping and her jaw twisted into and out of joint as a snout started to form. Her human features were painfully replaced by her wolf half.

She sat panting from what seemed like a forever change, when it only took a few minutes.

"See, there you go." Melanie said as she draped Erin's clothes over a log. "Now, go for a run. I'll wait here for you."

Whining, Erin looked around. Her new wolf eyes took in the more detailed surroundings, the colors that seemed both vibrant and dull, the shadows under trees had her rooted to one spot before something caught her attention.

She caught movement on the other side of the clearing, a four legged thing. Curiosity got the best of her and she slowly rose up to all fours. At least this time, she was able to walk without face planting thanks to her oversized feet. Before long she was sort of running off into the underbrush to figure out what that four legged creature.

If only her nose worked, it would have warned her of what was to come.

Erin sniffed at the air, and then down at the ground where she thought she saw the creature. Huffing, her ears twitched at the sound of a twig snapping off in the distance. She turned one way or another and then figured out where the smell was the strongest and followed.

Birds skittered from the brush as she ran. Whatever she was chasing had obviously picked up some speed.

She skidded to a stop at a small area where a large wolf stood. Big, black, and staring at her with narrowed eyes. As the wind shifted, it's scent hit her in the face.

Erin yipped and stumbled back.

Baron Corbin had led her away from safety and right into danger.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it. I'll be back with another when I can.**


	9. Chapter 9

**9**

Roman ran full out on his four paws. The mental message he got from Melanie was a plea for help. Something happened in the forest that she and Finn had taken Erin to for a run.

Seth was in the lead of the group of wolves. Triple H had met up with them at the park and had shifted into his wolf form. The wind shifted, swirling as something, more than likely Dean, sailed over head.

They covered miles in what seemed like moments. Roman smelt Erin's scent, the one that called to his wolf as they hit the eastern side of the forest. Over a creek and an out cropping of pine trees, there was a small clearing where a large wolf had his jaws on the back of Erin's neck as a wolf and pinning her down with him over her back. Melanie was leaning over the Demon Prince's prone body, chanting something as she watched Baron Corbin.

Erin fought, her four legs kicking and trying to get the larger wolf off of her.

Roman galloped forward at full speed and knocked Corbin off of Erin. Using his large bulk for leverage, both his and Corbin's body cartwheeled over each other, teeth snapping and growls so loud it sounded like thunder. Roman had managed to get his jaws on the underside of Corbin's throat and had him pinned. At least until he was pulled off by Triple H now in human form.

"No, Roman." His higher up yelled at him as he got between Roman and the Lone Wolf. "Stop. The Para-Council will deal with this."

"Finn," Melanie whispered, shaking the Demon Prince's bare chest. "Come on, wake up."

Erin, tail between her legs, walked up to Finn and nosed the side of his face. Whatever happened, he'd taken the brunt of the attack. Roman stayed in his own wolf form and went up to Erin, hoping that she was okay.

"Finn, he got to her first. Corbin did something, something magical and I don't know what. A spell of some sort hit Finn full on." Melanie said.

Erin looked back at Roman. Seth, in his own wolf form, acted as a barrier between Roman and Corbin. Triple H was keeping himself as a barrier as well.

"Let me see." Dean said as he appeared out of thin air. No really, he did. He could turn ethereal and travel by the air currents.

Roman nudged Erin under his chin with his nose, hoping she'd get the idea. She pulled away and continued to watch Finn. Dean's mouth moved, the air moved with his unspoken words.

"What did you do, Corbin?" Triple H demanded of the man.

Corbin shifted into his human form. "Nothing."

"Sure as hell looks like you did nothing. What did you do?"

"He sent Finn back to his home world." Dean said as he knelt down next to Finn's prone body. "His body is a husk but it's still living. His soul isn't in it."

"No, Finn." Melanie whispered.

Finn was no longer in his demonic appearance, he was just a human. Shirtless and his body laying on the forest floor. He looked lifeless, and Erin's anguish was rolling off of her.

"I have to get him back. I have to." Melanie started to shed her top.

Magic, whatever she was going to do, Erin didn't need to be there to see it. Roman lifted his head and huffed at Dean.

"Yeah, I know. I'll stick around. You guys should get Erin out of here." His friend responded.

"I'll take Corbin with me." Triple H said.

Roman stood tall on his paws and chuffed at Erin. When she looked at him, he pointed with his head towards the path they had taken. Seth yipped as well, getting her attention. But she whined, looking down at her protector. So Roman nipped at the scruff of her neck, and tugged. No matter how much he wanted to lean the rest of himself over her, dominating her in a way, he didn't.

Finally she got the hint. With one more mournful look at Finn, she followed Roman and Seth.

Considering that they had shredded their clothes when they arrived at the forest, they at least had some extra clothes waiting for them at the cars. Seth led the way, but Roman hung back and ran with Erin. Her ears were pressed against the top of her head and he made out a tear rolling down the side of her face, darkening her blonde fur.

By the time they had gotten to the cars, Erin's breathing was heavy. Seth shifted first and rummaged around in the back of the car for some clothes for all of them. Considering that Erin's clothes were more than likely lost or forgotten, Seth found some of Roman's clothes for her as well.

"Come on, shift up. We need to get you safe, Erin." Seth said.

Erin whined as she looked over at Roman. When he shifted, Erin looked away, turning her head away. Pulling on some loose shorts, Roman reached out and ran his hand over Erin's head.

"Finn's going to be alright, Erin. Melanie and Dean will get him back. Come on, shift back."

But he had a feeling she didn't know how to do that.

"Call your human side forward. I had trouble shifting when I learned I was a wolf. You can do it. I know you can." Roman said, running his fingers through her soft fur.

She lowered her head and sighed. Before long, the popping and grind of bones started and longer yet she turned back into a human kneeling at his feet. Seth threw a towel at Roman, who then wrapped it around Erin. As she got her breathing under control, he helped her stand up.

"Roman," her voice wavered and her hand covered her face.

"Shh, Erin. It's okay. Everything is going to be okay." He pulled her into his arms and pressed his face into the top of her head.

He had to smell her, he wanted to taste her but that wouldn't have been the best thing at the moment. Roman had to run his hand over her bare shoulder, hoping to ease her anxiety over what happened.

He felt her lean further into him. She turned her head so that it was pressed into his chest and Roman knew she was smelling him. It didn't make anything easier as she slowly pulled away so that she could get changed.

* * *

Erin remained quiet on the ride to wherever Seth and Roman were taking her. After what she saw happen to Finn, after what Corbin tried to do to her, she had shut down. She sat in the backseat of the rental car with her head leaning against the window.

Roman reached over and ran his hand up and down her thigh. "You can trust Dean to know what to do. Melanie is good with magic, from the sounds of it."

"Can werewolves use magic?"

"I wasn't aware we could. What did he do?"

She closed her eyes. "I got to a clearing in the forest, there was Corbin. Soon after I howl screamed Finn showed up. They fought, Demon versus wolf, Finn still looked like himself only blacker with swirls or something...the swirls moved on his skin." She rubbed her hand.

"Anything else?"

"At one point Finn had knocked Baron back into some brush and when he came out I think something was shot at Finn over Corbin's shoulder."

"Then he must not have been there alone." Seth said.

She stared out the window, trying to ignore what Roman's touch was doing to her body.

"Before all of this, the idea of myths never really mattered, even when I grew up in a predominantly Native area. Dad always heard about, you know Bigfoot or Sasquatch because he was a Park Ranger. But I never had any belief in that stuff." Erin said, her brain muddled with facts she was forced to face and facts that she had been told in the past.

"He's real, you know. They are real." Seth said, glancing back at them in the rearview mirror.

"Who?'' Erin asked.

"Sasquatch, Bigfoot. They can't easily hide amongst the humans so they have to be solitary in small tribes. There is a small family group in my home state of Iowa."

Having enough of the touching, Erin turned and leaned her head on Roman's shoulder. It was the best that she could do, it meant that she was watching where they were going through the front window. The sky had darkened for some reason, not from where it was nice and sunny before she had gone into the forest.

"What's going on out there?"

"Maybe it's one of Dean's spells." Seth pulled the car over and stuck his head out the side window. "Something isn't right."

"Only a force stronger than both a necromancer witch and a seelie fey could be doing this." Roman said.

They hadn't gone very far from the park before they were turning around again. Erin looked at the sky, it had gone from blue to black in a moment's notice. She and Roman were both sitting forward as a plume of smoke rose out of the forest, about the area where they had left Dean and Melanie to tend to Finn.

"Do you think it's true, if what Finn has said?" Seth asked.

"What? That curse thing?" Roman asked.

"Yeah, about him and his old man."

"Well, it would be nice if you filled me in. What are you talking about?" Erin said.

"As you know, Finn is some sort of demonic or pseudo-demonic entity, though by no means evil. His old man is the King of the Irish demons, a Fomorian King called Balor. Finn left behind his heritage, but in doing so, he left with a curse on his back." Seth said as he turned back into the parking lot.

"If he were to ever return to Balor's kingdom, Finn's former home, the King of the Demons will raise up. Whatever happened to Finn, his soul isn't in his body, which is a prime place for Balor to take up residency." Roman explained as they came to a stop.

"Don't shift, not yet." Seth said as they got out of the car. "We'll shift if there is something going on that needs it."

Erin didn't feel like changing her shape again, but because this was Finn, someone she trusted her life with, she would do it if she had to. In the end, she tried to keep up with Seth and Roman as they made their way back to the scene they all left earlier. Although she did feel a little bit better, her stamina didn't give out like she had thought as she trailed behind Roman's large frame. As long as she kept his full head of hair in view, she wasn't lagging behind.

The wind itself was colder than before, the wind whipped up and tossed Erin's hair as she jogged further into the forest of swaying trees.

They got to the clearing and there was Dean with Melanie standing back from Finn, who was standing with his arms at his sides. But as the wind whipped the forest debris around him in a sort of tornado, Finn was not actually standing, but floating off the ground.

Dean had an arm in front of Melanie as she attempted to get to Finn. His eyes were black, there was no way of telling what his eyes were, black magic or something entirely different. His body shimmered, then expanded, a silhouette of something, something much bigger and terrifying had manifested outside of Finn's body, something that Erin had never seen before. It was like a holographic projection that surrounded Finn's body, but she could still see Finn.

Then Finn opened his mouth, and what came out had Erin pressing her face into the back of Roman's back.

"I am free." The booming, deep and dark voice said.

A crack of thunder, a bolt of lightning and everything stopped as that thing flew up into the sky. The wind didn't move the trees, the undergrowth wasn't affected by the rapid weather change. All that stayed still was Finn's body in the middle of the clearing.

"Finn!" Melanie yelled as she ran up to him, rolling him over on his back and pressing her hand to the side of his face. "He's alive, still."

Leaving the safety of her wolf, Erin ran up, kneeling next to her protector. "Was that him? Balor, his dad or whatever?"

"Yeah. I've...Finn!"

Finn's blue eyes were open. They weren't black like they had been. His breathing was easy again.

"Don't tell me my old man is out?" Those were the first words out of Finn's mouth.

"Don't worry about that. Are you okay to sit up?" Melanie asked, plucking a few sticks, twigs and leaves from Finn's hair.

He sat up, resting his arm on his knee and lowered his head. Erin could hear him mumbling something but that was about it.

"I didn't think a wolf could summon up black magic like that." Finn said. "You're a witness to what happened to me, take it to the council. Strap some more charges to Baron's hide for all I care." Finn got to his feet.

Melanie grabbed his arm, forcing him to look at her. "Tell me what you saw."

"Just about the same as you did when you came through." He responded.

Erin opted to keep her mouth shut with that little detail. Instead she focused on Finn. "Are you okay now? What was that thing? Was it your father?"

"Yeah, it was. He's out now, no telling what he wants to get up to." Finn sighed. "I need to get my energy back. Promise to behave yourself until tomorrow, Erin?"

"Why?"

"You're staying with Roman and Seth. Put a damper on things between them, will you?" Finn looked at the wolf in question.

"Sure, plan on it."

"Yeah, well, since everything seems hunky dory right now, I'm just going to fly off and be with my wife. Catch you guys later." Dean said with a salute and then evaporated out of existence.

Erin looked back at her wolf, at Roman. His stoic stance with a straight back and his loose hair waving around, it called to her inner wolf more.

* * *

 **Hopefully the next chapter will be the last chapter so I can set up a possible sequel I had never planned on. Hope you guys liked this. I'll be back in a little bit to hopefully finish this off.**


	10. Chapter 10

**10**

Seth unlocked the hotel room door and held it open for both Roman and Erin.

Roman was itching to hold Erin again, feeling her body up close again. But he'd have to wait until night time to do it.

"I'm going for a shower." Seth announced as he went over to his bed.

He made one last look at Roman as he grabbed some clothes before heading into the bathroom and closing the door behind him.

Roman turned Erin towards him and leaned down to kiss her. He held her face in his hands as he tasted her for the first time. He growled as she bit his lower lip.

"Everyone is telling us not to mate." She said when she pulled away. "And after what happened with Finn, I don't think I have the energy to copulate at the moment."

"Erin," he reached for her, to touch her again.

She turned her back on him. "I don't want to betray Finn's trust. I have to follow the rules."

"You weren't like this earlier in the week." Roman said.

"I know, I know." She rubbed her face and walked up to his bed. "I still feel the pull, I still feel the need to be with you. A hunger that can't be filled. Roman, I can't go back on what…"

"We won't go that far." He leaned down and kissed the back of her neck, feeling the teeth marks that were healing there.

He continued to nuzzle her neck, his arms circling around her and holding her close. Erin's scent enthralled him, and as he grasped at her shirt, Erin leaned back into him, baring her neck for him.

Roman guided Erin so that when he sat down on his bed, he had her sit down in his lap and then he turned her chin so that she was looking at him. Her blonde hair fell in her face and swept it to the side so he could see her eyes. Roman kissed her cheek, and then trailed over to her ear and then down to her neck. She gasped as he sucked on her neck. Erin wrapped her arms around his neck and whined as he nipped at her flesh.

As turned on as he was, Roman did nothing but taste his mate. Yes, that was the word he liked to use. Erin was his mate and his wolf savored her taste.

She pulled back and stood up, at least only for a little bit. Erin put her hands on his shoulders and pushed him back so that he was laying down. Her eyes started to shift as she crawled on top of him, trapping him under her body.

"I should be on you by now." Roman growled as he looked up at her while grasping her thighs.

Her response was to lean down and kiss him while raking her fingers through his hair. Roman smiled into the kiss as his hands traveled up and slipped his fingers into her pants. Her soft flesh was supple against his fingers. The sounds coming from Erin was intoxicating, swirling around in his near wolf frenzy mind as he continued to kiss the woman, groping her in places that felt like heaven on earth.

Fed up, Roman hugged Erin to his body and then flipped them over so that he was the one pinning her to the bed. He attacked Erin's mouth with more force this time, it was his turn to rake his fingers through her hair as her knees hugged his hips, which were forcefully grounding up against her.

Even if he was humping her, he needed to get closer. He brought his hands down and started to push her shirt up. Inch by painful inch, his hands traveled up her body, his fingers brushing her ribs and up under her glorious breasts.

"We can't." She said as her hands grabbed his wrists, preventing him from further exploration. "My god, you have no idea…"

"Yes I do." His voice rumbled. "I smell your need for me. If I could just rip your pants and panties off and have you I would."

"But we can't." She said.

"No, we can't. Laws are laws, and rules are rules." He pressed his forehead against hers. "Even if I know for a fact that you are mine and I am yours."

She sighed. "A part of me is still scared for Finn."

Roman let out a puff of air. He rolled over onto his side so that he was facing Erin, keeping her dazzling starry eyes focused on him. "Yeah, you're right."

Erin pushed a piece of his hair from his face, twirling the lock around her finger. "How dangerous is Daddy Balor?"

"From what Finn described, he could bring a drought and blight, killing all fertile things. If food cannot grow, people will die. And his eye is always watching."

"He's a cyclops, I didn't see that when he came through."

"He'll get his earthly body soon, I'm sure."

"Is Finn in danger of his father?"

Roman closed his eyes. "A father is a person who should care, but Balor is not a real father. You should talk to Finn about this, about his ancestry and lineage. Like me, he's half of one and half of another."

"Your mother was a wolf, a werewolf?"

"Italian werewolf, a beneficial wolf. Apparently my kind of wolf is about protecting humans. Still is in some ways, right?"

"Can you protect me?" She asked in a mousy tone.

"I'm more than capable of handling your safety." His kissed the tip of her nose.

"What about Seth? Why doesn't he have a mate?" She glanced at the bathroom door. "Everyone has a mate, right?"

"He does, somewhere out there. She just hasn't made her presence known yet."

"How do you know when you're in the presence of your mate?" She had to ask such a question. A question he'd asked his mother time and time again.

"Well, it's all in the nose." Again he kissed her nose and then put his hand on her hip, drawing her closer. "It wakes up our inner wolves when our mates are in the vicinity. My wolf sat up and took notice when he first smelt you in the arena."

"And what do I smell like?"

"Blackberries, like a pie, waiting to be eaten fresh out of the oven."

"You smell like woods, like Alaska in the summer when the sun is out all day in the arctic circle. When I first turned, that night, after you and I fell asleep on the forest floor. I knew, I somehow knew you were meant for me." She rubbed his cheek, scratch his scruff with the tips of her fingers. "Large, strong, protective, not all that bad looking naked."

He attacked her lips just for that alone, earning a squeal as he pinned her again under his bulk.

* * *

Erin woke up the next morning safe and sound in the arms of the one she knew was going to be her mate. Roman had his large arm draped over her side and curled up partially grabbing her chest as he slept. Hot air hit the back of her neck as the first signs of daylight crept through a carelessly opened curtain. Sunny and pleasant, it was one of those mornings Erin hadn't had in a long time.

Most morning consisted of waking up hot and bothered from a dream she couldn't necessarily remember. It was the first time in a while that she had slept so soundly, so thoroughly that it was a shock she even woke up at all. For once she wasn't in a fog, cause she was staring across the way at Seth when he had gotten up wearing barely anything but some briefs hiding all the necessary bits of his body.

Roman's hand grasped her breast as he groaned. "Morning, my mate." He greeted her.

"Morning to you, too." She responded, covering his hand with hers. "Sleep well?"

"Best I've had in awhile." He kissed the back of her neck. "How did you sleep?"

She hummed, rubbing the back of his hand with hers. "Better knowing you were with me. When do we have to go to that council meeting thing?"

"Midday."

Erin sighed and closed her eyes. If savoring this moment before an ultimate doom was necessary, she would have it and worship it.

When Seth came back, they got ready to go. Erin was getting her things ready to go when there was a knock at the hotel room door. Roman went to get it as she was sitting on the bed.

"Finn, how's it going?" He asked.

"Better. Ready to go?" The Demon Prince asked, leaning around to look at her.

She stood up and stretched. "About."

"Hi, Erin. I brought you some clothes." Melanie said when she walked into the room. "The rest of your stuff is out in the car."

"Thanks, Melanie." She said.

She took the jeans and a blouse top and headed into the bathroom to change. She went through her morning routine to change. Splashing water on her face, Erin had a chance to look at herself in the mirror. Her hair was sticking up so she ran her fingers through it to tame the knots. When she had put her clean clothes on, she stepped out into what looked like a little council gathering of their own.

"Any word?" Seth asked as he laced up his boots.

"No, not that I can see. Most of the witches I know are up in arms over what happened." Melanie said as she glanced at Finn. "The Council will know what to do."

"I'm the son of a Fomorian destruction entity, the speculation will be heavy for me to deal with."

"But you didn't do it, you didn't…" Erin stopped before taking a deep breath. "You didn't do it on purpose."

"They'll ask you what you saw, they'll want every possible detail of what happened, Erin." Finn warned her.

"And I'll give them the details, all of the details." She nodded.

They all packed up in the rental car. Finn, Melanie and Erin were in the back seat, Seth was driving and Roman was in the front passenger. Erin looked over at Melanie as she laid her head on Finn's shoulder, his hand rubbing her exposed shoulder. His head was resting on the window, his eyes closed but she knew better.

They crossed the city, to where there was a certain grey building that had some cars out front. Triple H was getting out of the car they parked behind, and Baron Corbin got out as well. Triple H's wife and Vince McMahon got out as well. Erin grabbed Roman's arm when Corbin looked back at them.

"Ready?" Vince asked, his gaze fell to Erin.

She nodded as Roman squeezed her hand.

They entered the grey building, which was just as grey on the inside as it was on the outside. Finn, Melanie and Seth followed behind Roman and Erin as they walked down a long hall that was in front of them. At the end there was a wall, which Triple H and Corbin walked through. Platform Nine and three quarters in effect, the others walked through as well, but Erin sort of stopped.

"It's an illusion, Erin. You'll be fine." Roman said as he squeezed her hand again.

She held her breath, lowered her head and walked up to the wall. Yet she went through it like the rest of them and into a large room that could give Dracula's dungeon a run for its money. There was no electrical lights, there were floating candles and everything. The group of people looked down at them from where the large group sat.

"Good, you made it." A cold voice said from a high seat. "Let me see the female that has brought to light so many different things."

The man had black hair, he had a short beard and a black robe that hid any bodily features. There were others who were looking at her, people...humans. This man wasn't all human.

"She's a little round to be interesting to someone." The man said.

"That's enough, Fabian." One man said. "You're not the head of the council, I am. Ms. Horn, I want to apologize on behalf of the Alpha of Wolves for that remark."

"I was just playing with the young wolf, Joel." Fabian rolled his eyes.

"Let's get down to business shall we? We have a Destruction entity on the loose." A woman said. "Ms. Horn, tell us everything you know about what happened yesterday."

She told them everything, even when Finn showed up. How something shot over Corbin's shoulder and hit Finn in the chest.

"You're a necromancer…" The woman looked at Melanie. "What did you do."

"Oh you know, mixing of the Fey magic and Necromancer magic." Dean said as he materialized out of nowhere. "We tried to get to him before he got back home. Unfortunately, that didn't happen."

"Fey magic isn't always reliable." Fabian said.

"No, but it is useful to get to the Land of the Dead." Another council member added.

"So how did you get there? What sent your soul home?" Fabian asked, his eyes on Finn.

"I don't know." Finn looked over at Baron. "Why don't you ask him. It shot over his shoulder, hitting me in my chest."

All eyes turned to Corbin and he shrugged. "I just…"

"I smell a lie festering like a fart." Fabian said. "The consequences of lying to the council runs deep and long. So you better be telling the truth."

"She's my mate. I just asked some witch to keep Balor out of my hair while I claimed her."

"Against the rules, no less." Roman said.

"Quiet." One of the men said in a deep tone. "We have a Fomorian destruction entity on the loose thanks to a werewolf that would rather think with his member than his own head."

"Who did you contact, Corbin?" Fabian asked.

"I don't know, just some woman that approached me."

"Well, give us some details. What did she look like?"

"Pitch black hair, green eyes, the witch pentagram...she did something strange. It was like she knew somehow. She knew what…" Corbin shook his head. "I don't know what I'm talking about. I don't really remember her. She just said to get Balor into a clearing and she would do the rest."

"Could it be that Twin of yours?" The old woman asked Melanie. "When two streams diverge in the woods, one is equal to the other but not in nature."

Erin looked at Roman. He shrugged in response.

"I've not had any contact with my old Coven in recent years, not since their last conjuring." Melanie said as she grasped her pendant through her shirt. Finn touched her back and nodded.

"We're no closer to where Balor is. Until we figure that out we'll deal with this mating thing in the meantime. Tell us, Erin Horn, what happened to you?" Fabian asked.

She had to relive it all again. She told them about the hike she and her parents took six months prior in Alaska. The big black wolf that had killed her parents had turned and jumped on her.

"I don't know how I survived."

"We got to you too late." A cold voice came from behind them. "We're sorry we couldn't save your parents, but at least you lived."

The group turned around and saw another group of wolves standing there. The council stood up as the dark clad wolves approached. Baron Corbin slunk back, only to have Triple H grab him by the back of the neck and forced him to stay in place.

The woman in the lead of the group looked like she belonged in a biker gang. She even had tattoos that looked tribal, similar to the native artwork she remembered from Alaska. The men were of similar fashion, less good looking and more Braun Strowman.

"Amaya Skinner, alpha female of the Alaskan Yukon Pack. We were the ones that stopped him and got you the help you needed. I see you found your mate. Seems the old shaman was right." The woman looked at Erin. "You only changed when you were in contact with your mate."

"That would be me." Corbin said through gritted teeth.

"No, I highly doubt that. Did you ever experience a heat unbearable when you were around him?" The woman, Amaya, asked as she motioned towards Roman.

Erin nodded her head. She even stepped closer to him, if that was even possible.

"Therefore she is Reign's mate. We still have some unfinished business with the Lone Wolf. Like killing my father…"

"Skinner, we'll deal with this. The Yukon territories have far been removed from the Para-Council for so long you have no…" Fabian started to say.

"Fuck your rules." She snapped, teeth baring at the man. "You hide behind laws and regulations that we set up to protect our kind from extinction. We were the first and you pushed us aside. Besides, you didn't do a damn thing about him. So we are."

She made a hand gesture and the big men started walking forward.

"Look," Corbin held his hands out. "Look, look, weren't you young and dumb once. I never…"

No one stopped the big man with the big beard from grabbing Corbin by the throat and hoisting him up in the air. His feet dangled there for as long as it took one of the Council members to shoot something from her hand, sending the mountain man back to Skinner's feet.

"You're on council land, between the worlds in a non violent environment. As High Priestess you have to obey that at least. But when he's not here, you can do with him however you please." The woman said, her eyes sweeping down to look at Corbin. "If you want your pound of flesh, you'll do it somewhere else."

"After his punishment for attacking humans have been dealt with by me." Fabian said. "So you'll have second helpings."

Erin glanced at Roman again but when her eyes landed on Seth something interesting was going on with him.

His shoulders were held straight, his gaze falling on Amaya Skinner. She was looking at Corbin though, aparently not knowing that she was a hot fixture in Seth's gaze.

"Fine," Skinner said. "I'll wait for my pound of flesh."

Erin could hear Corbin sigh, a deep and long sound that stopped when he looked at her.

"Mine…" He said through white hot teeth.

"No, Corbin. She isn't yours. You may have bitten her but she woke while in the presence of her mate." Fabian looked at Erin and Roman. "As it pains me to say it, the half breed gets the bitch in the end."

She would have spoken back but Roman covered her mouth with his hand.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this update. Got a final chapter coming up soon for you in a day or so.**


	11. Chapter 11

**11**

Roman didn't wait for the door to close before he had Erin right where he wanted her. On the click, he wrapped his arms around Erin's middle and hoisted her up in the air. He turned and pressed her into the door.

He took his time loving her. Loving her mouth, her neck. He ripped her shirt just to love her chest. Oh her lovely, lovely chest. Not large, not fake, just enough of a handful to enjoy as all the other times had had with her. Her sounds rang deep in his ears as he pulled the scraps of cloth away from her body.

"Roman," she arched, her hands raking through his hair. "Please."

"When I'm good and ready." He said as he curled his fingers into the hem of her pants. "Get these off."

He had to deposit her on the bed and worked on her jeans. With her buttons popped, he dragged them off her, undies following. She grasped at his shirt, her eyes shifting in the dark as she looked up at him. Her wolf was probably ready to pop out of her skin if she wasn't careful.

"Easy, my mate." He murmured as he leaned down and kissed the valley between her breasts. "We have the rest of the night together."

"You better get your clothes off, Roman." She said through thin lips and teeth.

Grabbing his shirt, he lifted it over his head. No sooner as it was off, her hands were on his chest. Her blunt nails scraped at his skin with her mouth the following suit. Hot and heavy, want and need, she exerted a lot of what he wanted but worse.

Nothing mattered more than the woman under him. He loved her heavy, he loved her slowly. He drew out of her a fantasy he knew she would never have again unless it was from him. From bed to bath, he loved her. From floor to door, and then back to the bed again, he loved her. He took more than her breath from her several times over but it was worth hearing her cry his name.

By midnight, spent and satiated, he left her in the bed. The movement outside the hotel door was enough to know someone wanted to talk to him. What followed was a visit from the shadow demon prince himself.

Finn's eyes drifted to Erin's form on the bed. Her bare back to him as she lay on her side facing the bathroom.

"You could have just knocked," Roman whispered.

"What's the fun in that?" He asked in just the same tone.

Finn waved his hand, the covers went up over Erin's bare shoulders and back.

They went outside onto the balcony. The cityscape was bright as every, twinkling in the mid-year night. The cool breeze blew Roman's hair from his face as he leaned on the railing as Finn did the same next to him.

"So, what did you find out?"

"Nothing no one already knows," Finn said. "Melanie's gone."

Roman looked at him. "Why?"

"She left after another energy session. I think it has something to do with her twin. After what was discussed at the para-council meeting."

"Where would she go? Washington State?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I think so."

"Isn't that sort of dangerous? I know she's a necromancer but...what they did to her…" Roman shook his head.

"She may have been born a necromancer but she never adhered to it." Finn laced his fingers together as he leaned on the railing. "They used her, they used her to get to my realm."

"I thought she may have seemed familiar to you."

"Yeah well, it's complicated. She thinks they are responsible again. They got the wrong Balor the first time."

"And they succeeded this time."

"If I ever came back, it was said that he would be released." Finn closed his eyes. "Millions and millions of humans at risk of a global catastrophic occurrence that could kill anyone caught in its' path. And I call it my father."

"So is the para-council just going to sit on their asses until something bad happens?"

"I don't think Melanie want them to be in charge. She'd rather leave while I'm asleep to worry about finding a banishment spell to work on."

"You care too much for her, Finn."

"I know." He looked up at the sky. "I shouldn't but she was the one that brought me out of that place, the land of the dead."

He heard her move in the bedroom. Roman heard Erin call for him but when he turned back to Finn, but the other being was nowhere to be seen.

"Roman?" Erin's light voice called for him as he walked back into the room.

"Yes, my mate?" He asked as he crawled across the bed towards her. "What can I do for you?"

"Hold me. I miss having your arms around me." She said as he laid behind her.

* * *

Melanie had left something of herself behind. Finn sat on his bed staring at it. The thick leather string dangled between his knees as he leaned on his knees.

Usually, a pentagram meant something evil but he knew better. At least the right way, a pentagram with one point up meant protection. Finn knew she was leaving her protection charm for him.

He looked out the window and sighed.

"Where are you Melanie?" He asked.

After everything that happened in their lives, after she came to the WWE in hopes of escape from her coven, she left him to go back. No doubt looking for her mirrored half, the one that she was sure had started the entire thing.

A sister, or something of a sister. Melanie mentioned her after their many joinings. Much as Ziggler, they had used Melanie's energy to conjure up many a nasty being to do their biddings. One small northwest community was wiped out due to their manipulation. A dead zone, full of souls mingling with the trees, even the natives didn't want anything to do with that area.

Standing up, Finn walked to his window and looked out. If it hadn't been for the sport of wrestling, he would have walked the earth lost. The WWE was where he could come out and amaze people with his abilities, some no other human man could accomplish. He finally felt whole once Melanie came into his life again.

Just having her pull him from the Land of the Dead was enough for him to see a light in a darkness that permeated his whole being. He found that happiness when she came into his life for a second time, he found the light at the end of a long and withered tunnel of existence.

"Melanie," he squeezed the pendant in his hand. "Don't do anything stupid. Please. I just want you back."

The last thing he wanted was to feel his heart break because it was still fragile in her hands.

* * *

 **Done, finished with this story. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Thanks for sticking with me through the entire thing.**


End file.
